Aishiteru, Hinatachan
by Tsunei
Summary: Naruto is poisoned while saving Hinata. When Tsunade can't make a cure, Hinata sets out to find an antidote. Will she make it in time? UNDER CONSTRUCTION See profile :)
1. Chapter 1

Wazzup!! Tsunei-chan here! Just wanted to let you know that I don't own Naruto or any other chracters. If I did. Naruto would be a ninja love story between him and Hinata. And Hinata would whoop Sakura's ass! Hellz yeah *Cough cough* Anyways... Enjoy the story!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

~*~*~*~

I stood in front of the person most dear to me, conscious only by sheer will. My body took this position when she was unable to fight. Rouge ninja flocked around her and

I took it upon myself to protect her. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have fought as hard.

When I turned my head to see her, she had a stunned look on her face. She must have woken up and been watching the whole time.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" I asked after a few seconds.

She blinked and nodded slowly. "H-hai, Naruto-kun."

I smiled weakly. "I'm glad…" I felt my body falling but all I really noticed was that Hinata was rushing toward me, fright clouding her beautiful features.

'_Beautiful?'_ I thought. _'Where did that come from?'_

Her face was the last thing I saw before my world went black.

~*~*~*~

"Ughh…" I opened my eyes only to see the white tiles of a ceiling. Sigh. I'm back in the hospital. _'I only wish I knew what happened after I fell unconscious.'_ Before I could think to myself some more, a voice started to talk me.

"**Are you awake now, Kit?" **

'Hai, Kyuubi. Do you know what happened to me? Why does my body feel weaker than when I am normally in the hospital after a fight?'

'**Sigh. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but… Kit, you've been-'**

"Naruto-kun!! You're awake!!"

The door was flung open to reveal Shizune and her pig TonTon.

"I'll go get Tsunade-sama right away!!" With that, she left as soon as she'd come. I was about to ask Kyuubi what he was talking about, but the door burst open again. This time it showed Tsunade.

"Naruto!!" she ran to his side. "I… I have some bad news."

'_Maybe this is what the Fox was trying to tell me.'_

"You… You've been…" She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"What is it Baa-san?"

She smiled weakly for a second. But when what she about to say sunk in, it faded. "You've been… poisoned."

I failed to know what the big deal was. "But Obaa-san, you can make any kind of antidote with your skills. What's the big deal then?"

She shook her head. "I… I can't figure out how to make an antidote to this. No-one has ever seen this kind of poison. Though we know what the outcome will be." If possible, her face saddened more.

"What…What's gonna h-happen to me?" Okay, she was seriously freakin' me out.

"You… Over the next 5 days, your chakra will decrease at a steady rate until it is no more. And then after that…" she hung her head and looked away.

"I-I'm gonna… d-die?

* * *

So... Whaddaya think? Was it good? Bad? this is my 1st fanfition so no flames please. Criticism is welcome though!1 Please review!!

Ja ne,

-Mizu Kunoichi


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I got it finished this early cuz i don't start school til wednesday. Can't wait! I don't own Naru-kun or Hina-chan. Dang! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

"I-I'm gonna… d-die?" Those words bounced around in my head. _'No!'_ I thought. _'I still have to become Hokage!!!'_

"A-are you s-sure, Baa-san? Isn't there something you can do?!" There had to be something! And plus I never got to tell her… Tell her how I feel.

Tsunade shook her head. "G-gomen, Naruto. I, along with every other poison expert in Konoha, researched. But we couldn't find anything antidote wise."

I hung my head. _'If I'm gonna tell her, I need to tell her now!'_ I blushed. _'I don't think I can tell her when we're alone. I'll bring other people in, too.'_ "Tsunade," I called.

She turned her sad eyes my way. "Hai, Naruto?"

"Can you call some people in here for me?" _'It's now or never.'_

~*~*~*~

I walked toward the Hospital. She said she needed me and it was urgent. She also said it was about Naruto-kun. After I heard that, I ran out of the gates of my home. Outside the Hospital doors, I spotted Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura-chan!" I called and watched her pink hair swish as she turned to face me.

"Hinata-chan!" She seemed like she was holding something back, something important.

"What's wrong?" She and I don't talk much, but I can tell when someone is hiding emotion. I live with Neji-nii-san after all.

"N-nothing is wrong, Hinata," She chuckled nervously. "Whatever do you mean?"

I gave her a unconvinced look and she sighed.

"It's… it's Naruto…"

I gasped. "What… what's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

She looked down and I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down her cheek. At that very moment, a nurse came out of the front doors.

"Tsunade-sama needs you 4, now!" She quickly ushered us through the doors and down a hallway. When we reached a door, she gestured for us to go in and walked away.

Kakashi-sensei took a deep breath before sliding the door open. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Naruto-kun awake and talking to Tsunade-sama and Iruka-sensei. We all crowded in around his bed.

He smiled a pained smile. "Hey, guys. I'm glad you're here." He sounded normal, just not as loud as he usually is.

We all smiled. Sakura and Sasuke stood on either side of his bed by Iruka and Tsunade. Kakashi stood at the foot of the bed and I stood in the background. I didn't want to get in the way of a team moment. I mean they probably only called me here so that I could tell him about how I brought him back to the village.

"Naruto would like to say something." Tsunade announced.

We all looked at him as he started. "Ano… If you don't already know, I've been poisoned and there's no cure." I stifled a gasp. "In 5 days, I'm gonna die. So, I wanted to let you all know what I think of you." He took a deep breath. "Iruka-sensei."

"Hai, Naruto." The Academy instructor gave him his attention.

"I… I've always thought of you as… the father I never had. You are, no matter how perverted you are when I do Sexy-no-jutsu, my sensei and my Otou-san(1) figure." It was true. I knew that Iruka-sensei was the 1st person that was nice to Naruto-kun. He always bought him ramen at Ichiraku's every now and then.

"Kakashi-sensei," he called and the copy ninja looked at him. "You've been like an uncle. Teaching me things and helping me with personal problems. You may not have been teaching me as much as Sasuke, but you'll always be my 1st sensei." Kakashi's visible eye started to tear up.

"Sasuke-teme." The last Uchiha looked at him with a regretful expression. "No matter how much of a teme you are, you've always been like a Nii-san (2) to me. Even though it pains me to say it… Aishiteru(3), Sasuke-teme (4)."

Sasuke smirked sadly. "Aishiteru mo(5), Naruto-baka-otouto (6)."

Naruto smirked. "Sakura-chan." She turned her head with tear pooling in her eyes.

_'Don't say it, Naruto. Not with Hinata here.' _She thought and closed her eyes.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan…" _'Kuso(7)!!'_

My heart stopped and broke in half. _'He… He loves Sakura? Of course he does. How could I think he could possibly…'_ My head bowed and tears slowly made their way out.

"Like an imouto." Her eyes popped open and my tears stopped.

She smiled warmly. "Aishiteru, Naruto-Nii-san."

Naruto turned to look at me and I felt my tears come back. _'He's going to die!!'_

"Hinata-chan…" his eyes began to droop. "G-Gomenosai(8)… Demo(9) I…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he fainted.

"Naruto-kun!" I cried and lunged forward to catch him. As he lay there in my arms, I cried in to his chest. _'He's going to die!! NO! I won't allow it!' _I removed my face from his shirt and a determined expression crossed my face. _'I'm going to find an antidote even if I die in the process!'_

"Tsunade-sama," I called in a firm voice that everyone stared wide-eyed at. "I'm going to need you to put together a team for me."

"Ano… Why Hinata?"

I smirked. "Because I'm going to find an antidote."

* * *

-san: Father

-san: Older Brother

: I love you

: Bastard

5. Aishiteru mo: I love you, too

: Idiot/ Stupid; Imouto: Little Brother

: Damn it

: I'm sorry

9. Demo: But

How was it? I hope you liked it. Hinata's ogtta save her man! oh yes! *cough* anyways... Review pwetty pwease!!

until next time,

-Tsunei-chan


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again! I just started high school so I'm gonna try to update once every week. I don't own Naru-kun and Hina-chan (Damn!) Anywayz, enjoy the story!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

"Nani?!" 5 voices screeched.

"I said I'm going to find the antidote. If you have a problem, tell someone who cares." The other ninja squirmed under my intense gaze.

_'Man, Hinata is scarier than Sakura-chan when Naruto is involved.'_ Sasuke thought in surprise and mild respect for the young Hyuuga. A few seconds passed before Tsunade sighed.

"There's no way to change your mind, is there?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement to me.

I shook my head and she sighed once more before continuing. "Fine. I will get the rest of Team Kurenai," she turned to the remainder of the room, "as well as Team Kakashi." They all nodded. "You will lead them, Hinata."

"Hai. Can you tell the rest of my team to meet us at your office. We need to conduct some research first."

The lady Hokage nodded before sticking her head out of the door and yelling for an ANBU. When 3 came, she barked orders at them until they disappeared in puffs of smoke.

I redirected my attention to the unconscious blonde in my arms.

_'Hang in there, Naruto-kun. I_will_ find that antidote.'_

~*~*~*~

Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai filed into the office, one at a time, and stood next to me in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Now," she started, "if you don't already know, you will be searching for an antidote to heal Naruto." We all nodded. "Very well. Hinata, I have the information you wanted."

I picked up the folder that was slid across the desk. "The group of ninja we fought were from a village in the mountains. Damaiyo City it says." I thought back to the fight I had witnessed.

**Flashback**

I had just woken up to see Naruto's back and another figure. A girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way, you demon!" she screeched.

"If you want Hinata-chan, you have to go through me." My heart fluttered.

_'Wow…' _was all I could think.

She grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles. "I'll make you a promise then. I, Rumiko Sanota, promise to defeat you and steal the Byakugan." Her eyes saddened. "So my Otou-san will love me again."

"Gomen," Naruto apologized with the most serious tone I'd ever heard him use. "You're about to break that promise."

Rumiko scowled before charging, a kunai in each hand. The sound of clashing metal echoed off the forest walls as Naruto countered her attack with a pointed knife of his own. She pulled back and kicked aiming for his head. He immediately ducked and did a sweep kick, knocking her to the ground. Right before he was about to punch her in the stomach, she did a backwards handspring and jumped to safety.

_'Kuso!'_ he thought.

The strange kunoichi charged yet again and tried to kick him in the side of the head. Before she could, he grabbed her foot and twisted it, causing her to spin towards the ground. She uncovered a hidden and slashed across his chest then falling to the ground.

The blonde shinobi backed up inspect the wound. It was just a flesh wound so he didn't pay it any mind as he charged up signature jutsu.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" With my Byakugan activated, I saw him whisper, "Henge no jutsu."

2 Narutos appeared and I saw 3 floating chakra networks behind her. 1 Naruto started to mold chakra into a blue swirl in the original's right palm then dissipated. He and the other clone jumped into the air.

Rumiko tried to run but found herself surrounded by smoke. Then being held by 3 pairs of arms. 3 Narutos (that were transformed into rocks of the ground) appeared behind her, grinning like crazy.

The Naruto clone grabbed the original's arm and whipped him towards the girl. The ball of spiraling blue energy twisted into her stomach and she let out a piercing scream.

His jutsu completed, Naruto dispelled the last of the clones and went to check her body. She had a small pulse. Before he could pick her up, a kunai embedded itself into the ground in front of him. No one came out, so he stepped away from the kunoichi and back to stand in front of me, back turned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad…" he smiled before falling.

As I caught him, a muscular man jump from the trees and land by Rumiko's body. He checked her pulse before picking her up bridal style.

He turned his gaze on me and nodded before retreating.

I blinked then looked at my unconscious comrade. _'I have to get him back to the village.'_

I put him down carefully then moved a safe distance away. I bit my thumb and drew, recalling what I had learned while searching through scrolls at a hidden library. I was actually looking to improve my Jyuuken, but I then found this.

A few complicated hand signs later, I slammed my hand to the ground and yelled, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A poof of smoke cleared to reveal a large saber-toothed tiger. It looked at me and smiled a toothy smile.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!"

I panted a bit from the jutsu but gave a weak smile. 'Hi, Rita-chan. Can you do me a huge favor, onegai(1)?"

Her face went serious. "What can I do?"

"Can you carry him to Konoha for me?" I asked, pointing to object of my affection.

Rita nodded her large and grabbed him with her tail before placing him gently on her back. I nodded to her and she took off with amazing speed.

I tried to follow but a sharp pain ran through my body and I tumbled to the ground. In all the excitement, I'd forgotten why I'd been unconscious in the first place.

She must have noticed my absence because Rita reappeared as fast as she had left. Without a word, her large furry tail surrounded me and placed me next to Naruto. I pulled him closer and buried my face into his shoulder, hoping he would be okay.

**End Flashback**

"I know who poisoned him." Everyone stared at me wide-eyed.

"Really, Hinata?" Kiba asked surprised.

I nodded. "And now I know where we can find her."

_'I'm coming for you, Rumiko Sanota.'_

* * *

1. Onegai: Please

So... Did you like it? Thats was my 1st fight scene. I need feedback. Thankyou to the ppl who've already reviewed. Luv you guys! So review please!

Ja ne for now,

-Tsunei-chan


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally back, peeps Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry I've been busy starting high school. Its cool. Not all that though. i mean, school is school. I dont own Naru-kun or hina-chan. *sob sob* well, anywayz... enjoy the story!!!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

"Slow down, Hinata!!" Sakura yelled from behind me.

"No! We don't have time to slow down! You guys hurry up!" She was seriously pissin' me off. They wanted to slow down when my Naruto-kun was at death's door?!

_'Did I just say "_my_" Naruto-kun?'_ I thought as the blood rushed to my face. _'No! Now's not the time to be embarrassed.'_ With that, I kept jumping from branch to branch, my face returning to its original color.

Hours later, the rest of my team convinced me to take a 5 minute break. I hesitated, but agreed, though I grumbled to myself the whole time. We set back out and traveled for a couple hours only to see the sun begin its descent and the moon come to relieve it.

_'Crap!'_ I thought.

"Sigh. We'll set up camp here then." After my little announcement, they all smiled and jumped to the ground in joy. I shook my head but reluctantly followed.

When I joined them, Sakura and Sasuke had already set up the tent while Kakashi was starting a fire and Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were looking through our rations.

_'They sure can move when they're tired.'_

"I'll take the 1st watch." I volunteered. "You guys rest up."

Without another word, they all nodded and jumped into the tent.

I sighed once again before looking to the stars. The whole forest seemed asleep. With all the quiet, my mind started to wander.

What if Rumiko had died? Could she have been the only one that knew of the poison? If so, how would I find the antidote? Even if I did find it, would we make it back in time?

I groaned and put my head in my awaiting hands. My head hurt from all the depressing questions and my worry over Naruto. I was so caught up in this, I didn't notice the presence behind me. That is, until I felt an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I was about to turn and dislocate this person's jaw ( yeah, she was pissed) when what they said made me freeze.

"Come quietly or you'll never get that antidote," a burly male voice whispered urgently.

My lavender eyes widened before I nodded against his hand.

The mystery man removed his hands from me as he stood and jumped into the trees up above. I cast one look behind me before following him into the darkness of the night.

~*~*~*~

I opened my heavy eyelids to the plain, depressing white ceiling of the hospital.

_'W-what happened? All I remember is I was about to tell Hinata-chan…?...! CRAP!!!'_

I sat up quickly which resulted in a little headache. After I had recovered, my eyes scanned the deserted room. No one. Not a soul.

"Kuso!" I shouted. "Tsunade!!!" I'm pretty sure it echoed throughout the hallway because seconds later, I heard the familiar patter of rushed footsteps.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she almost knocked the door off its hinges. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

I shook my head and gave her a serious look. "What happened after I passed out this afternoon?"

"They all left."

"Left where?" I knew something was up. Something she didn't want me to know.

The usually confident 5th Hokage started to fidget with her green over jacket. "They… uh, went on a …mission." The last part was whispered but I still heard it.

"What mission?" For some reason, I felt uneasy about her answer.

"They're going to… find… Sigh. They left to find your antidote from Damaiyo City. Hinata's going to find the girl who poisoned you."

"Nani?!" I screeched. "Why did you let her go?!" What the hell! How could she send the girl I… The girl I…

"I had to! I knew if I didn't approve it, she would sneak off by herself and get hurt."

"But if I was poisoned by a cut, what do you think will happen to Hinata-chan?!"

The great Sannin lowered her head. "I don't think she cares. I think that if you died, she would put herself in grave danger just to see you again."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Tsunade shook her head and walked towards the door. "That's something she'll have to tell you herself." With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

I sighed. _'Damn! Why_ _do girls have to be so damn confusing?!'_ I looked out the window with sad eyes.

_'Please be careful, Hinata-chan.'_

_

* * *

_

Poor Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan! Find that Rumiko chick and whoop her ass!!

Hehe. Got a little carried away there. Anyway.

Who is the mysterious guy?

Why did Hinata not kick his ass and trust him?

Will Naruto ever tell her how he feels?

Tune in next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

I finally back yall!!! I've been busy with high school crap. Homework an stuff. Ugh. Anyway... I'm better now and Im back with a new chapter! *Crowd goes wild!* Thank you, thank you! Well.... Here ya go!

* * *

Aishiteru Hinata-chan

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

The sun streamed into the tent and onto my closed eyelids. I groaned as I softly opened them and gazed around. I was about to sit up when I noticed a pair of arms around my waist.

A pair of pale, muscular arms.

A pair of pale, muscular arms that belonged to a certain Uchiha.

My face went as pink as my hair. What I also noticed was that Sasuke slept with an almost undetectable smile.

I bit back a gasp and wiggled out of his grasp before sneaking out of the makeshift shelter. The morning was calm and serene. The sky overhead was a clear blue and the birds chirped while golden sunlight shined through the trees onto an empty log in front of the doused campfire.

_'Matte,'_ I thought. _'Wasn't Hinata supposed to be taking watch last night?'_ My gaze shifted from left to right as I looked for any signs of a struggle. As soon as I took a step toward the middle of camp, the flap of the tent swished open. My pink locks whipped around my face as I turned in surprise and assumed a defensive stance.

"Sakura?" asked a half-asleep, half-concerned voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sasuke-kun, you scared me."

He tensed up as his ebony eyes scanned the area. I knew that he was about to ask the question that had been on my mind. "Where's, Hinata-chan?"

It used to bother me that he called her that. But that was before I found out that she was like an imouto-chan to him. Ever since he came back, she had been able to break through his icy façade and bring out the real Sasuke. She told him that she had no romantic feelings for him, but just felt… protective of him (less than Naruto, of course). He had (uncomfortably) admitted that he felt the same. Somehow, Hinata's been able to earn a place into both Sasuke and Naruto's hearts. I'm jealous of her sometimes.

"Sakura," Sasuke's urgent tone broke my train of thought. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I was just about to look when you arrived." I turned and proceeded to creep along around the put out fire. My hand reached out and touched the log.

"It's not warm at all. She must have been gone for a long time." 2 pairs of highly trained eyes scanned the surrounding campsite. "There's no sign of a struggle or which way she went." Panic rose inside of me as I assumed the worst. "Y-you don't think she went on her own to prove something, do you?"

The young Uchiha shook his head. "Hinata-chan's not stupid. She must have had a good reason to leave. Or she was drugged and carried away." He looked around some more. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he pointed across the fire pit. "There!"

We both rushed over and I saw it. A pair of footprints was imprinted on the dirt. And I immediately knew one thing.

They weren't Hinata's

* * *

So... did ya like it? Did you like the little bit of SasuSaku i put in there? Just thought I'd put somebody other than my fav couple NaruHina. Oh well. Oh... an to Kk-kun. This explains why Hina-chan was call Sasuke Sasuke-kun. *coughhahacough* anyway... read and review peeps.

Oh.. Yeah! Here's a preview for teh next chappie.

_His head popped up to see Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka enter his hospital room. His happy face fell when he spotted the flowers in ino's arms._

_"Hey guys. What're you doin' here?" Naruto asked, hesitant to hear the answer._

_Shikamaru coughed. "We're here to see you."_

_"you heard huh?" The kyuubi container's eyes narrowed slightly._

_Ino nodded before setting the flowers on a table and pulling him into a friendly hug. _

_"Naruto," Shikamaru called. "Your're not gonna say goodbye. Not yet atleast." A small smirk graced his lips. "Besides, I consider you as one of my best friends. You can't die on me yet."_

_"Yeah," the young flourist agreed. "Tsunade-sama's gonna lock you up in this hospital 'til Hina-chan gets back. I'm gonna enjoy the peace and quiet around the village until you're better."_

_He smiled a warm smile. "Arigatou, guys."_

Kay. See ya next time!

Ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Did yall miss me? Sorry bout chap. 5. I thought I sum=bmitted it last week, but, uh... guess not. Eheh -.-" gomen pplz!! and thnx to my regular reviewers Rose Tiger, 9meangirl, KK the Prophet, and Hatake Tsughi. U guys rock!! Herez the story! Ugh... I dont own Naru-kun, Hina-chan, or any ov the othrs. *sob sob*

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his dull hospital bed reading a manga he begged Tsunade to get from his apartment. His reading was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. His head popped up to see Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka enter his room. His happy face fell he spotted the flowers resting in Ino's hands.

"Hey guys. What're you doing here?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Shikamaru coughed. "We're here to see you."

"You heard, huh?" the Kyuubi container's eyes narrowed slightly.

Ino nodded before setting the flowers on a table and pulling him into a friendly hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked after pulling away.

He shrugged. "I could be better." His face drooped slightly and, unknown to him, a certain genius noticed.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called as he strode up to him. "You're not going to say goodbye. Not yet." A small smirk graced his lips. "Besides, I consider you as one of my best friends. You can't die on me yet."

"Yeah," the young florist agreed. "Tsunade-sama's gonna lock you in this hospital 'til Hina-chan gets back. I'm gonna enjoy the peace and quiet in the village until your better."

Naruto smiled at them warmly. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed. "Almost forgot." She stepped to the table and grabbed the bouquet. "Here."

"Lilies?" the blonde male asked.

She nodded. "Lilies stand for life." A large smile was plastered on her face, showing that she was pleased with her knowledge.

"When Hinata gets here, we'll take you out for some ramen. Okay?" They both clasped a hand on his shoulder. He smiled as they headed for the door.

"Arigatou guys."

After giving a warm smile, they exited the room.

"Ne, Shika-kun," Ino called once they were down the hall.

"Hm?" he asked before freezing in place as her lips touched his cheek. He promptly went a bright red and coughed.

"W-what was that for?" the genius stuttered incredulously.

The platinum blonde smiled shyly, her face also red.

"Ano, Arigatou. If you hadn't been there with me, I would have broken down in tears and upset Naruto." She tensed in surprise as a lazy arm draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see him looking away. Unknown to her, his face was a bright siren red (again).

"You're troublesome, but you're welcome."

She leaned her head on his shoulders as they walked out of the hospital doors with a content smile on both of their faces.

~*~*~*~

Naruto was again reading his manga. But that soon bored him, so began to stare out the closed window. With all the quiet, his mind began to wonder.

_'I wonder what Hinata-chan's doing…! What if she's found that Rumiko-girl? Will she be able to beat her?! What if-'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opening again. This time, he watched as Neji Hyuuga and Tenten walked in confidently.

"Hi, Neji. Hey, Tenten-chan." He paused and narrowed his ocean blue orbs. "You're not here to tell me 'goodbye' are you?"

Surprisingly, the usually quiet and stoic Neji spoke up.

"No, because you're not going to die. I have full confidence that Hinata-sama will recover the antidote. Besides," his face broke out in a challenging smirk, "you can't die before we fight again. I want rematch."

The blonde grinned. "No problem. But I'm gonna kick your ass again. So don't get your hopes up."

The two males shook hands while Tenten smiled. The young weapons mistress hugged Naruto.

"When your better, I wanna train with you Naruto-kun." She announced.

He grinned. "No prob., Tenten-onee-chan!"

She blinked in surprise before smiling warmly. The bun-haired girl leaned forward and placed a sisterly kiss on his forehead. "Get well, Naruto-otouto."

With a pat on his head, she made her way to the door.

"We shall be back tomorrow." Neji informed the slightly blushing blonde before following his teammate out the door.

"Ne, Neji-kun," Tenten called out in the hallway.

"Hn," he responded, acknowledging her call.

"That was sweet how you said you have faith in Hina-chan." She reached out ad grabbed his hand, not failing to notice the new color in his face. "So… Let's go train!"

As she drug him down hallway, still holding his hand (not that he minded), he noticed the small pink blush that matched his own and a small smile on her face. His usually hard, pupil less eyes softened as he smiled warmly at the girl as she proceeded to pull him through hospital.

After they had left, Naruto sat in his bed.

_'Yeah, Hinata-chan'll make it. No doubt about it. She has to… She still has to know…'_

* * *

How was that?! Good? Bad? I need reviews! I'm desperate Dattebayo!!! Hehe. Anyway, I think i'm gonna make a songfic for NaruHina and NejiTen. the song I have fits them perfectly I think. then I might make one for BBRae. I just hafta find a song that speaks to me. Lol. Read and Review pwease!!!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan

PS. can anybody draw? I'd like to see what you guys think my OCs look like. Oh!!! You don't know the 2nd and 3rd ones yet. the 2nd's showed up earlier but youll find out who he is and how he fits into the story later on. the 3rd's gonna be the "evil figure" of the story. Well, you'll find out. Or will you?... Yeah you probably will. So...

ja ne( again)

-Tsunei-chan


	7. Chapter 7

I AM BACK BABY!!! i hope I was missed... atleast a little. Hehe. Anywayz, I have brought another chappie with me! *Everybody screams in background* Yes yes I know. Well... here you go!

* * *

Aishiteru Hinata-chan

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

The morning sun shone as leaves whipped my pale face. I winced at the slight pain. My sandals made a small noise as I landed briefly on a branch before launching to another one. Mr. Mystery Man (I decided to give him a name since he refused to tell me himself) was jumping in front of me. Although, he kept stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

Masking as much chakra as I could, I used a small genjutsu to hide my Byakugan. He didn't seem to notice when he took another quick look my way.

My advanced eyesight saw right through the mask he wore that covered his whole head. He had a 5 o'clock shadow, a small mustache, and sideburns. His hair was black and his eyes a piercing green. Then it hit me.

This was the man that picked up Rumiko Sanota after her fight with Naruto.

Many questions stormed through my brain. How does he know Rumiko? Are they related? If so, why would he be helping me? What if he is leading me into a trap?

My panic melted into fierce determination.

_'If he is leading me into a trap, I have to be on my guard.'_ I thought while scanning the surrounding area. My vision can see up to a 20 kilometer radius (Nowhere near Nii-san's ability, but lets not dwell on that). Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as far as I could tell.

After about an hour of silent travel, I sped up to jump next to him.

"Okay. I have questions and I know you have the answers." He flinched slightly at my intimidating tone and sighed.

"When we get into town, I will tell you what you want to know."

Disobeying the tiny warning signal in my head, I nodded hesitantly and continued to follow.

Bout another hour later, the smell and sight of smoke appeared. He motioned for me to hurry and I obliged. We reached the town, which happened to be about 2 miles away, in less than 3 minutes (I was tired of traveling incomplete silence. I mean come on!)

My pupil less eyes scanned the poor, ruined city. Many of the people wore dirty, torn shirts and tattered pants. Two unhealthy looking children rushed past me with a loaf of bread each and disappeared down the street.

"W-where are we?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer,

"Welcome to Damaiyo City, young kunoichi."

* * *

Kay kay! well.... I need reiews guys!! onegai!!! hehe... i luvsayin stuff in japanese its fun! Well, until next time. TTFN: Tata for now!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan

P.S. I'm gonna be writin a story for BBRae soon. And Im still lookin 4 somebody to draw my chracters. Message me if ya can. Okay im actually gone this time.

ja ne (*sigh* again),

Tsunei-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mi amigos!!! Did ya miss me? I've been doin better in updatin regularly. tehe... anywayz... I juss went to my homecoming dance at school. It was alright . nothin special. So... enjoy this new chappie peoplez!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched and ran inside the tent as I followed closely.

"What?" Our teacher questioned alertly, easily detecting the panic in my pink haired teammate's voice.

"Hinata-chan," I spoke up. "She's gone." I even surprised myself with the worry in my voice.

"Nani?!" Kiba and Kurenai exclaimed before Kiba went running out into the sunlit clearing. Akamaru followed and together they sniffed the surrounding area. Suddenly, the great white canine stiffened and let out a deep growl.

"What is it, Akamaru?" his teenage master asked.

Akamaru barked a few time before Kiba's eyes widened. "Nani?!"

"What'd he say?" Sakura and I asked in unison with impatience.

His face turned dark and he scowled in the direction of the footprint I found earlier. "He smells Hinata's scent… and an unknown one mixed with it. He can track her and catch the smell if we move out now."

We all nodded. "But… what about our stuff?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I'll take care of that." Kakashi answered. His hands settled in a hand sign I knew all too well.

"Kage bushin no jutsu," he recited before 4 other Kakashis popped into existence. "Pack up these supplies and take them back to my place. Then one of you inform Tsunade-sama."

They nodded and started their chores.

After about 2 minutes, the rest of us were dressed and equipped with all of our weapons.

"Lead the way, Akamaru," Kiba commanded and the dog barked.

Sakura must have noticed my worried expression because she smiled and said," Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. We will find Hinata-chan. You were right, she is smart. Whatever happened, she'll make the right choice and we'll be there to help her finish her mission."

Surprising both of us yet again, I smiled and replied, "You're right. Thanks, Sakura-chan."

* * *

So... Hope ya liked it! I put some more SasuSalu in there. Next chapter is gonna say what's happenin to Hina-chan. then we may chek up on Naru-kun again later. Oh, and Mr. Mystery Man is gonna be identified next chapter too. Aren;t you excited! ...Probably not but you will be later on! So... Bye bye!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	9. Chapter 9

did ya miss me? Yes, yes, I know. I've been gettin real good at updating on time huh? I 'm proud of myselk. So... here ya go guys!

I don't own Naru or Hina. I do own Rumiko though.

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 9

~*~*~*~

"Damaiyo City?" I asked with an excited light in my eyes.

Mystery Man nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I obliged and followed him as he walked down the street. We walked past many run down shops with boarded up windows and doors. My guess was that the tall, nicely kept building in the middle of the town was the mayor's, or whoever was in charge, office.

The man sharply turned down a street to my right and I was right on his heels. As I walked, I noticed more boarded up houses and unruly lawns. Further down the street, a particular house caught my attention.

The grass was cut nicely, there was a walkway to the door, and flowers grew next to it. There were no boards to be seen; just a nice cream-colored 2-story house. The porch held a peaceful little porch swing and more flowers in the windowsills.

As I stared at the beautiful home, the man walked up the stony walkway.

"Y-you live here?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and continued, causing me to follow closely. He put a key in the door, unlocked it, and stepped in. When I followed, I gasped.

The 1st thing you see is the small marble staircase that winded around the ceiling and led to the 2nd floor. To the right of them was a couch and two reclining chairs in front of a HUGE TV; probably the living room. To the left of the stairs, there was a slightly opened door and a table with many wooden chairs. There was a huge wooden China cabinet and I automatically knew it was the dining room. As I passed, I peeked into the door and saw a stove and refrigerator.

_'The Kitchen,'_ I thought.

Mystery Man led me underneath the staircase and past the living room. We walked to a door, slid it open, and walked down a normal looking hallway. All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and pulled in to a room to my right. After the door closed quietly, I heard footsteps.

"Tamuro-kun!" A familiar, feminine voice called.

Then it clicked.

I opened my mouth, but his hand covered it. After the footsteps disappeared, I elbowed him and jerked away.

"How do you know Rumiko Sanota?" I growled through clenched teeth.

After he regained his breath, he turned to me with sadness and regret in his eyes and voice.

"I am Tamuro Kanata, Rumiko's fiancé."

* * *

yay! now you guys know who "Mystery Man" is. I know what you guys are thinking. "Rumiko has a fiance?! I thought she was Naru's age?"

Well, she's not their age. you'll find out her whole life story in the next chappie. kay kay.

-ja ne,

Tsunei-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Konichiwa Mina-san!! I'vecome back with a new chappie!!!

*crowd goes wild*

Thankyou, thankyou! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for... Chapter 10 of Aishiteru Hinata-chan! Enjoy!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~

It's been 36 hours. One and a half days. One and a half days since Hinata and my team left. One and a half days since that bitch poisoned me. I've been stuck in this damn hospital since then. They won't even let me stand up in this place!

I sighed and looked around. No one else was here. I couldn't sense any chakra outside the door. I flung the covers off. To hell with stayin' in bed all day! I stood and stretched. Bein' in bed for a long time does that to you. I felt a tingle in the back of my head but chose to ignore it.

The hallway was quiet when I slipped outside the door. I could hear people walking and talking, but saw no one at all. Creeping down the hall, I looked back and forth before proceeding. If Tsunade saw me up… I shuddered. I don't even want to think about that.

My senses were sharp although I was strangely calm. My mind felt a bit foggy, but I payed it no mind. As I continued my walk, I froze.

A voice stopped me. A strong, familiar, feminine voice stopped me. And it was angry.

"Nani?!" Tsunade asked loudly. I peered around the corner as indiscreetly as I could. When I ws sure she couldn't see me, I spotted an odd sight.

She was talking to Kakashi-sensei.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Hinata and the rest of the team? I listened intently as he spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, we have confirmed that Hinata is missing and have Kiba and Akamaru tracking her. I was sent back to inform you."

"Where are they now?" She asked, vice as tense and concerned as her expression.

"I believe they are currently headed toward that village in the mountains. Damaiyo City if I'm not mistaken."

Tsunade nodded. "Before you got back to the original, I'd like you to carry some information with you."

I blinked. _'So he's a shadow clone that was sent back,'_ I thought.

The copy nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"We have been conducting research and have discovered that the poison spreads faster with movement of the body. It also is more effective on a blade than being drunk or injected. Must have been designed by swordsmen." She shrugged. "When they find Hinata, let her know that. I have a feeling that she will come across it soon.

My mind went black, my body froze. The poison spreads with movement. How in the hell could I have missed that?! Almost all poisons do that! Baka, baka, baka!

With small, bated steps, I crept back to my room slowly. After opening and slipping through the door without a sound, I faced the door and closed it. I let out a breath of relief, turned around, and jumped back, smashing into the door. Oh My Kami!

Tsunade was standing next to my bed.  
"Ano…" I started, trying to get my story straight. "W-well, you s-see Tsu-"

"Save it, Baka," she commanded. Her voice was stern as was her face. But her eyes were filled with worry and… were those tears? "Sit. Now."

Without any kind of hesitation, I flung the covers back and squirmed back into the bed. "Look, Tsuna-"

Before I could finish, she grabbed me in a fierce hug. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it when I felt something wet dripping on my shoulder. My expression softened as  
I returned the hug.

"Damn it, Naruto! Don't care me like that," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't… Okaa-san…"

She gasped, hugging me tighter. I held her while she sobbed into my shoulder.

_'I promise, Okaa-san. I won't scare you or anyone else I love ever again. I promise with the rest of my life that I have left.'_

* * *

Did I do good? Cuz my head hurts and im sick. This is the best I could come up with at the moment. Anyways, If you guys are reading this story, check out my other story: Our Mirrored Future. Its BBRae baby! yeah! Um... Yeah. Well, I've been gettin really nice reviews. You guys are awesome! my regular reviwers: U guys are the reason I keep writing! Keep it going! I need inspiration! Okay... Yeah I think thats it.

ja ne,

-Tsueni-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Konichiwa Mina-san!! Wazzup evrybody!!! * crowd goes wild* i'm back peeps. and with a new,exciting chapter, too!!! On with the story.

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 11

~*~*~*~

"Y-you're her… f-fiancé?!" I whisper-yelled at the man before me. My eyes narrowed and I backed away. "This is some kind of trap, isn't it?"

Tamuro blinked, and then laughed. I cocked and eyebrow. This was kind of surprising. "This is no trap, Miss," he said inlay, after his laughing had ceased. "Actually, it is quite the opposite." His bearded face ad voice went serious. "I am… asking for your help."

"Nani?" I blinked, not able to believe that the fiancé of the woman who tried to kill my… comrade as asking for my help.

He sighed and rubbed his hand behind his head. "I… We need your help. You see, Ru-chan's Tou-san is… well…" He trailed of and looked at the floor.

"Matte. If she wanted to kill me before, what makes you think she won't attack as soon as she sees me?" Why did he make them sound so desperate when they could most likely do away with me in no time at all.

"You have the Byakugan, correct?"

_ 'No duh!!! What does it look like?!'_ I screamed in my head. But physically, I just nodded.

"Well, I have a plan and it requires some good eyes watching out."

My lavender eyes narrowed. "A plan for what exactly?"

He sighed and grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I should start from the beginning." Tamuro took a deep breath. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. I watched as he motioned for me to walk toward the table and chairs across the room. I knew it was going to be quite a long story. After taking y seat, I stared at him expectantly.

He looked partially uncomfortable under my gaze (which made me feel good. It felt great to have someone squirming when I looked at them, not the other way around.). But, he took a deep breath and began to speak. "You see, back in the day, Ru-chan's family was from this village, which was cut off from the rest of the world. They were pretty antisocial and kept to themselves for many decades. Then, one day, a young man decided to leave the god-forsaken place to go see the world. His family refused to let him leave freely. They blocked all exits and tried to contain him.

"He did not let this stop him, though. The man waited for year, pretending he had forgotten all about his desire to leave. But, instead, he secretly went on walks around the village to find many shortcuts and hidden passages. He would jot them down on a map and lock it up tight. When the right time came, he fled.

"He used on e of his hidden passages and hiked all the way to the next village, which was about 20 miles away."

"Matte," I interrupted. "Konoha is 200 miles away."

Tamuro chuckled slightly under his breath. "Exactly. Anyway, he arrived in Konohagakure and was welcomed warmly. The second Hokage was very happy. He was the 1st outside ninja to beg to become a member of the village. But then," he paused and looked toward the door, as if he was expecting someone. "A Hyuuga woman."

My eyes widened, but I remained silent. My mind, however, was nothing but the opposite. _'Did he say Hyuuga?! What does my family have to do with this?!'_ I almost missed it when he plunged back into his tale.

"The man fell in love at 1st sight, as did the woman. They got married in a secret church just outside of the village. He knew, as well as she, that her family would not approve of their love." He stopped yet again, but this time looked toward the ceiling.

Now that was something I could relate to. If the person I love loved me back and we started dating, my family would most definitely disapprove. They might even take action.

"When they returned, her family found out about them, by the inscribed ring on her left hand's ring finger. She ran from home and moved in with him. His apartment was on the other side of the village and let them both live comfortably. The lived peacefully for 6 years. Over that time, the man's brother had found and lived with them. One night, the man's brother brought home his girlfriend for dinner. She was a Hyuuga woman as well. They all got to know each other and it was revealed that she was the heir to branch member that was assigned to protect the man's wife. A couple of months into their relationship, the man's brother and the Hyuuga bodyguard had a daughter.

"The man's brother left to go to work one night. When he came back, he found out that they were-!"

"They were attacked. Well, more like murdered. They never had a chance to fight." The door slid open to reveal the owner of the familiar, female voice. Rumiko Sanota walked in. She looked at me with a look of mild surprise but not of despise or disgust. Then she turned toward Tamuro. "Tamuro-kun, let me tell the story. It's about my father and uncle after all." Her head swiveled back to me and she smiled warmly, confusing me. "Ms. Hyuuga would like her questions answered, right?" I nodded, although it was a bit hesitant. "I shall answer them then." With that, she sat down in the chair closest to Tamuro and began the rest of the tale.

* * *

Did you like it? In my own opinion, this is one of the best chapters I've ever written! But i want to hear you guys' thoughts too. And just for the record, Tamuro isn't stupid. he just wanted to confirm his suspicion. Even though Hina did make it known that she thought that was a seriously stupid question. hehe that's why she's my fav Naruto gal!!

Kay Kay. I'm gone.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Wazzup peoples of the fanfic world! *Sigh* I'm SUPER tired. I went to Alabama last week to go to my greatgrandfather's funeral. He was 97 years old! That's a friggin long time! Then my grandmother's husband (my step-grandfather?) passed on wednesday. The funeral is Sunday... i think. Well, now that all that depressing stuff is over with...

ON TO THE FREAKIN' STORY!!!!!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 12

~*~*~*~

_'Oh, Kami! Before the poison can get to me, I'll die of boredom!'_ My thoughts echoed through my blank mind. So far, it's been 3 days since Hinata-chan left. Neji and Ten-onee-chan came by again yesterday. I really didn't' expect the little lecture I got from the Hyuuga prodigy either.

*Flashback*

"Naru-Otouto-kun!" a feminine voice called from outside the door.

"Ten-onee-chan! Come on in!" Not a second later had she flung the door open and bounded up to my side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she put a hand to my forehead.

I shrugged. "I'd feel a whole lot better if they would let me get up." She laughed and ruffled my hair as I pouted.

"Just do what Tsunade-sama says. If you don't…" She grimaced and I shivered.

"You seem to be doing well, Naruto." For the 1st time, I noticed Neji standing in the doorway, being his usual quiet self. I raised an eyebrow at his tense posture.

"What's wrong with you, Neji?"

He walked in further and I also noticed the hard light of his silver eyes. The Hyuuga looked at Tenten. "Tenten-chan, can I talk to Naruto for a second."

She looked over at me and I shrugged. She gave him a raised eyebrow, but headed out the door, none the less.

"So," I started once the door was closed. "What wrong?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know something was wrong?"

I rolled my blue eyes. "Your posture was stiff and your eyes said something has gone wrong. Plus, you never talk to me alone unless there's something wrong."

Neji blinked, and then smirked. "Well, I guess training with the toad Sanin helped break away most of your stupidity." After I rolled my eyes, he continued in a serious tone. "It's Hiashi-sama."

My brow scrunched together. "What have I ever done to Hiashi? And what does he want with me?"

Silver eyes closed, Neji sighed. "He didn't exactly tell me what he was going to do. But, he did say that he would be… taking action soon."

"Nani?!" This didn't sound good. I couldn't fight him even if I tried!! "When he says take action…?"

My response was a shrug. "I told you he didn't tell me. I'm just here to warn you to keep a very good eye out." With that, he said a quick goodbye and walked to the door. Tenten walked back in and gave me a confused look.

"What was that all about?"

"I… don't really know." She rolled her eyes before laughing and kissing my cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Otouto-kun!"

"Ja ne, Onee-chan." She closed the door and the room was overcome by quiet.

*End Flashback*

After my encounter with Okaa-san (my new nickname for Tsunade that she seems to like), I was "grounded" to my "room" and told not to move.

"If you do, I'll-"She slammed the door, leaving the end of the statement up to my imagination.

I sighed and stared out the clean window. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the birds chirped overhead. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were off chasing that cat, Tora, again. I still couldn't believe how many times that cat had run away over the years.

Over the years.

You know, I never really thought about my life. Sure, it was horrible at the beginning. Having a savage, blood-thirsty monster lounging in your stomach does that to you.

**"Who's savage and blood-thirsty, Kit?!" **A baritone voice echoed in my mind.

_'Let it go, Kyuubi-teme.'_

When the 3rd Hokage paid for my apartment, I felt like only one person in this world wanted me. My parents obviously didn't. Then, I started the academy. I guess only the adults knew about Kyuubi 'cause all the kids in my class weren't afraid. I just kind of got on their nerves. Iruka-sensei saved me from becoming like… well, like Gaara was. He was a heartless, unemotional bastard.

**"Aren't you two like best friends?"** Kyuubi piped up again.

_'Well, yeah. I can still use him as an example, can't I?'_

After getting put on a team with Sasuke-nii-san, Sakura-nee-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, my view of other people changed completely. Some people were worth my time and protection. Some weren't. We were getting assigned missions left and right because we made such a good name. Then… Sasuke left. Although, I was sad and hurt, I kept going. My other friends helped my through it. My favorite joint mission with another team was when Hinata-chan, Shino, Kiba, and I went to search for the Bikochu bug.

"Hinata-chan…" I sighed.

"You really care for her, don't you?" This question, coming from an unfamiliar voice by the door, startled me greatly.

"Who…?!" My question died from my lips asI stared at the last person I expected to see I my hospital room. The last person I wanted to see after Neji's little warning.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

* * *

OooH Ominous! Mysterious! OMFG worthy!

What will happen next?

What is Hiashi doing in Naruto-kun's room?

Will Naruto-kun be able to beat his arse if he needs to?

What the hell is happening to Hina-chan?!

Don't worry. Hina will reappear in the next chappie!

kay kay! ja ne for now,

-Tsunei-chan

PS. Review Gotdangit!!!!! *Smiles Sweetly* Carry on!


	13. Chapter 13

Konichiwa! Gomenosai! I was a little late in getting this one up and running. But I'm here now! btw I luv luv LUV u guys' revviews! Everyone who has EVER reviewed, UR AESOME!!!!!!! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 13

~*~*~*~

"What is your name, Ms. Hyuuga?" Rumiko Sanota asked from her seat in front of me.

"Hinata," I answered, with more force than necessary.

"Ah. Well…" She took a deep breath to begin her tale. "The attack was swift and accurate. The man- my uncle- and his wife were sleeping soundly in their humble apartment. Though, it didn't last long. My uncle was woken by the sounds of yelling and thrashing about.

"After urging his wife to remain in the bedroom, he grabbed a couple of kunai and shuriken before advancing out the door. He soon wished he hadn't" She paused and I could have sworn I'd seen her eyes fill. She looked away and continued.

"My father and his fiancée- my mother- were having an argument. Something about my not having the Byakugan. She told him his genes were dominant over hers. He became angry and tromped around the living room. After letting out all of his anger, he turned to my mother and apologized. She forgave him, they kissed, and my uncle smiled. He turned the door knob, opened the door, and froze." The tears she had tried to hold in fell down her cheeks.

Tomuro put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. "When her uncle walked into the door, he saw his wife… with a sword through her heart." He wrapped both arms around her as she started to shake.

"I had woken up and come to sleep with m-my Okaa-san and Otou-san. They were standing outside my Uncle and Aunt's room, faces dripping with t-tears and twisted with anger. I walked in the b-bedroom. Blood was c-covering the sheets, her nightgown was completely s-soaked…" Her response was muffled by Tomuro's chest.

I sat there, caught off guard mostly. The woman I thought was evil, cruel, and fearless, was crying in the arms of her soon to be husband. Cautiously, I reached out and touched her arm lightly. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"I know what it's like. My Okaa-san was killed when I was small. Seeing her like that –all bloodied and broken- gave me my dream to grow up and change my clan's- I mean _our_ clan's- way of doing things. After becoming clan leader, I'll do just that."

Rumiko's eyes widened and she sat up, gaping at me. "D-Demo-"

"You are half Hyuuga and… my half-cousin I think."

She turned away. "Demo… What I did to your friend-"

"Can be cured with your help. I've made it my personal mission to find the antidote to you poison." I took a deep breath. "You're family. And as much as I hate to say it sometimes, you can never hate family." I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Now, will you help my complete my mission?"

She never got the chance to answer.

The door swung open, squeaking as it went, and an old man stalked in. He had all gray hair and some wrinkles, but otherwise looked pretty healthy. Built body, strong-looking legs. But what unnerved me was his eyes. An emerald green with a dark, insane light to them.

_'Like Rumiko's_, I thought. _"Only evil.'_

"Rumiko! Are you in… here…?!" His gaze rested on me, staring intently at my face.

Not my face, my eyes.

"Byakugan…" he whispered.

Involuntarily, I eased behind Tomuro as he stepped in front of me. Rumiko quickly wiped her eyes, the sad light in them replaced by a fierce one.

"Well done, Rumiko!" The old man chirped. "You've finally made yourself useful. Now, hand her over so I can get those eyes of hers"

"No."

He turned to her wide-eyed. Then his expression went dangerous. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I said no. This girl," she pointed toward me, "has shown me more kindness than you have before Okaa-san died. We're not even immediately related! I tried to kill her and take her eyes, thinking it would make you see the worth in me. But, now I know that that would not happen. I would gladly serve under her when she becomes clan leader, if the Hyuugas –my actual family- accept me."

My eyes teared up as I smiled warmly. _'Who knew she'd be the one I would think of as honorable.'_

"You are going to regret that my girl" Without warning, he charged at Rumiko. Seconds before his attack connected, Tomuro jumped in. He was knocked across the room, into the wall. He landed on the table and chairs, smashing them both.

"Tomuro-kun!"

"Tomuro-nii-san!"

Rumiko looked at me strangely. I shrugged. "You guys have grown on me, Nee-chan." I grinned when she smiled.

"Let's whoop some old ass, Imouto-chan."

* * *

So... Whaduya think? Recap time!

Rumiko's half Hyuuga. Her mother was part of the branch family and her dad was a man from damiyo city. Her uncle was the 1st man to leave Damaiyo City and beg to become a member of Konoha. Her Aunt was the Hyuuga princess, but since she was killed, they gave the title to her younger sister. Rumiko's parents had her before they were engaged and her aunt and uncle didn't have any kids yet... Or did they?

Btw I know that she hasn't finished her family's history, but that will come up when Hina, Miko, and Tomo are fighting her Tou-san. His name will be revealed, too.

Til next time,

-Tsunei-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas and chicos! I am back baby!!! I hope everyone had a great holiday! Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanakuh and all that stuff. (I celebrate christmas btw.) Well, heres the new chappie!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 14

~*~*~*~

"Come on, Akamaru!" Kiba ran up front with Shino, right behind the large white canine. Sakura and Sasuke were in the middle, chatting idly, and Kakashi and I took up the rear.

"Kakashi," I called over Kiba's barking. (Ha-ha! No pun intended guys!)

"Hai? What's wrong, Kurenai?" His visible eye glazed over with anticipation.

"It's just… I'm worried about Hinata. This seems… out of character for her. I know she gets brave when Naruto is involved, but not like this. Something's happened. I have a bad feeling that the girl that poisoned Naruto has something to do with it."

The silver-haired jounin nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Should we just head toward the town? Look for some clues there?"

I nodded, my black hair swishing with the movement. "That sounds like the best bet we've got. Besides, it's been 4 days already. We're on a time schedule."

"Listen up, everybody!" As the words left his mouth, the chunin stopped on nearby branches. "Now, we are going to head to Damaiyo City. There we can loo-"

"What about Hinata?!" Kiba bellowed. I'm going to have to talk to that boy about manners one day.

"Can't you tell?" I asked, watching all attention turn my way. "This trail. It's the trail _to_ Damaiyo City. Since the scent as leading us there, Hinata must already be there."

Realization dawned over everyone but Shino. Sasuke smacked his forehead, muttering something along the lines of 'how the hell could I have not noticed'. Sakura smiled and patted his shoulder.

"So it's settled," Kakashi interrupted. "We head straight for Damaiyo City."

~*~*~*~

"Hyuuga-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I hate to be formal, but this is Hinata's father. I may as well be polite.

"Uzumaki," he called, catching my attention. "You… I have a very serious question… involving my daughter."

This increased my interest, suspicion, and protectiveness of Hinata. "What about Hinata-chan?"

He pointed at me with a somewhat hard look in his silver eyes.

_'Like Hinata-chan's,'_ I thought. _'Only less kind and dazzling.' _

"That right there," he started. "Your 'Hinata-chan'", the Hyuuga clan Leader used air quotations. "Why do you… have so much faith in her?"

I blinked. Involuntarily, my blue eyes glazed over. My head turned and I was looking out the window. "I have faith because I trust her completely. You may not see it, but Hinata-chan had grown tremendously over the many years I've known her. She has grown stronger, smarter, and… more confident since I left 3 years ago. She may seem shy and incapable of many things, but she is very clever and resourceful."

My eyebrows drew together slightly and a small frown made it to my lips. "Why do you ask? Do you not have faith in you daughter?"

Hiashi looked slightly taken aback. But he shook his head and stared back at me. "I will admit that Hinata has improved. But, I would not trust her with my life. I would need someone more experienced and tal-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

I couldn't help exploding like that. He was acting like a complete and total asshole!

"I _beg_ your pardon?!" He was completely taken aback this time.

"How in the hell could you not have faith in your own daughter? Your very talented daughter at that! That right there," I jabbed a finger in his direction, "is why she's so shy and self-conscious. You're always putting her down and breaking her self-esteem. What kind of father are you?!"

Silence.

The great Hiashi Hyuuga was shocked speechless. I decided to keep going.

"I never knew my Tou-san or Kaa-san, but I know you're not doing a very good job of it." My eyes softened very little. "Hinata-chan told me what happened to her mother. How you took it so bad you couldn't look at her without seeing her mother. Don't you think she had a hard time without her, too?"

"H-how did you-?"

"Gomen. It's written all over you face, Hyuuga-sama." I looked at him with a serious expression. "Hinata-chan doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Gomenosai, demo if you are going to continue to talk about her that way, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

* * *

How was that? I hope it was long enough to last you guys until the next one.

What will Hiashi do to Naruto?

Will the rest of teams Kakashi and Kurenai get to Damaiyo City in time?

Will Hina-chan and Ru-chan (Yall know that she's actually good right?) whoop Ru-chan's old man's butt? (I hope so!)

What will the rest of Rumiko's history reveal?

Okay that's enough qiestion for now.

Review please!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan

PS. Check out my poll on my profile! I need some help with this!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everybody! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! I know I havn't reviewd since like right after Christmas, but I have a good reason! I had a HUGE project due for my english honors clas. It took FOREVER! But I finished and I BETTER HAVE AN A+ 2! Lolz. Okay anyways. Enjoy the story guys!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 15

Byakugan activated on instinct, I noticed Rumiko's father charging: swift and silent. My instinct took over again as I shoved Rumiko away before his hit could connect. Before he pulled away, I slapped my chakra-covered palm into his stomach, blowing him into the wall across the large room.

"Tomuro-nii-san hasn't moved. You go check on him and I'll hold your father off." My enhanced vision saw her nod and creep toward her fiancé while watching the old man stand up slowly.

"Ah, the Jyuuken. Such a graceful, yet deadly attack." His eyes softened a fraction. "Tsuki-chan was very talented. But," his green orbs took on that sickeningly evil light yet again, "I will focus on you for now, Hyuuga-san."

_'Okay,'_ I thought. _'That is seriously creepy!'_

Behind me, I could see Tomuro sitting up and looking at me with wide eyes. He tried to jump up and help but Rumiko held him down and began to heal him.

I did not get to monitor them long because the old man was coming yet again. This time, he was armed.

I countered his rusty kunai with a freshly sharpened one of my own.

_'I 'm really gonna have to thank Ten-chan for these. They work great!' _

He leapt back and pulled out 3 senbon. My bloodline could detect the deadly poison coating the small needles. He sprang forward, shooting the senbon accurately from his hands. I dodged them easily, but froze when I saw the behind me.

All three poison-coated senbon were suspended in mid-air, each pulsing with chakra. The old man made a hand sign and the needles started to duplicate. They then began to spin in a clockwise pattern.

"How do you like my Poison Needle Tornado technique?" He grinned and I glared. "Gomen, Hyuuga-san. But no one has ever lived through this attack. One scrape and you'll be dead in a minute. Maybe less if you move too much."

Suddenly all the senbon stopped spinning and all faced towards me. I looked at him, a plan already formulated in my mind.

He smiled, insane look in his eye still present. "Goodbye, Hyuuga-san." His fist closed, like Gaara Subaku when he performs his infamous Sand Coffin.

Every needle sped towards me, ready to pierce my skin. They would be here in 3, 2, 1…

"Kaiten!"

Using my own altered version of Neji's technique, I spun in an orb of light purple chakra. Unlike my cousin, whose Kaiten just bats away the opposite force, mine allows me to will the direction the object travels in and focus chakra to direct it with more strength. All the senbon were sailing, speed enhanced with chakra, toward my male opponent.

Eyes wide, he dived to the side, 4 needles barely missing his left arm and right cheek. He stood and faced the wall behind him, which was covered with senbon. When he looked at me again, a crazed grin lit up his face and he laughed heartily.

"Very, very good, Hyuuga-san! That was very impressive. Demo, I'm afraid I, Ryo Sanota, will be the only one leaving this room alive."

He opened his mouth to continue, but I was already moving. He hesitated or a second, and that second was all I needed. My chakra-laced fingers moved at a fast pace, sealing off his tenketsu, or chakra points. When he fell to the ground, I stepped back, satisfied.

After turning back to Rumiko and the newly healed Tomuro, I heard laughter behind me. I whipped around only to be punched into the opposite wall.

"You really thought that sealing my tenketsu would bring me down?" Laughter. "I have had that done to me many times over. Do you think I would not have found a way to overcome it?" He flexed his muscles ad added miniscule amounts of chakra into them. With my sharpened vision, I could clearly see the chakra points unlocking themselves.

With one last laugh, he charged at me, a newly drawn sword that had been unsealed from a seal hidden somewhere under his clothes. Like the senbon, this was coated in poison as well. But something struck me.

_'I recognize this…! It looks just like the poison that infected Naruto-kun!'_

Unfortunately for me, my leg was stuck under a stray plank of wood that had fallen when I hit the wall. As I noticed him closing in, tears came to my lavender eyes.

_'Gomen, Naruto-kun.'_ I thought. _'I couldn't save you.'_

My eyelids fluttered as I closed them, accepting that I had failed my mission and the pain that would come with it.

But the pain never came.

My eyes opened hesitantly, then snapped wide open.

Rumiko Sanota had grabbed the blade with her left hand, right forearm pressed against her father's neck.

"You. Will. Not." She growled.

He grinned. "Let us dance then, my daughter."

* * *

So... How did you like it? Was the fighting scene okay? I really need some (helpful) critisism please!

So now you guys know who Rumiko's father is. and don't worry, during their battle, more of her story will be revealed.

Oh! Before I forget, I need your votes for the order of my next stories.

A) A story where Naruto gets kidnapped and Hinata goes to save him.

B) A NaruHina and NejiTen Song Fic

C) A vampire/witch/shapeshifter fic series (ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, Kataang, BBRae, and Mokka)

D) A story where Naruto is exiled at age 10, Hinata follows, their best friend (an OC) goes after them. They meet up like 5 years later. Then they meet an old friend they thought was dead.

So when you review (Which you MUST! Lolz), give me your vote. Or just go on my profile and vote there.

So.. Thats pretty much it.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Im SOSOSOSOSO SORRY!!! Ive been so busy with high school that I havent had time to even get on the computer between homework and step practice (Im on the step team at school). Speaking of which, we just had like 5 performances in 2 days. We had a program with 4 other dance groups at school twice during school for the students then another one that night for our families. Then the next day we got out of school( HELL YEAH!) to perform at 2 middle schools. WE ROCKED! It was fun to hang out with teh rest of my teammates. I HAD A BLAST!! Anyways, heres the chapter!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 16

~*~*~*~

"Why you insolent little brat!" The Hyuuga Clan leader exploded.

_'And here comes the beating,'_ I thought, vowing to not let him sense my slight fear. I mean, he is the leader of one of the most powerful clans in all of Konoha.

"You have just…" He paused, his angered expression replaced with an approving one. HE smirked before saying, "passed."

I blinked. _'What the hell just happened?!' _My mind screamed. Aloud, however, I stated an intelligent, "Huh?"

He looked at me with a serious expression. "I love my daughter and would do anything for her. I can now see that you love her as well." He smirked when my face went pink. "I am very pleased with you, Uzumaki-san. " His eyes softened as he said, "Your father would be proud."

Eyes wide, I stared with my mouth agape. "Y-You knew my T-Tou-san?!"

He nodded but remained silent.

"Who is he? What's his name? Do I look like him? Where is he? What about my Kaa-san? What does she-"

"Naruto," he said, interrupting my never-ending questions. "I am not in a position to tell you that. Only Gondaime-sama has that clearance. I was just fortunate enough to know him."

"Y-You mean…" I stuttered. "He… He's… Dead?"

Head bowed and eyes closed, Hiashi nodded. "I am truly sorry, Naruto. He will be forever be honored by everyone who came into contact with him."

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I hurriedly blinked them away. I sighed and looked out the window again. "I guess I can just ask Baa… I mean Okaa-san later. She owes me that much."

"What do I owe you, Naruto?"

We both spun around to see the female in question leaning on the door frame.

"Okaa-san, I need you to tell me something. Could you close the door?"

A shocked expression across her face, Tsunade did as she was told. "What exactly do you want to know, Naruto?"

I took a deep breath and gazed into her brown eyes. "Who are my real Tou-san and Kaa-san? I need to know."

She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, grabbing my hand softly in hers. "You might want to get comfortable. This story is somewhat long."

* * *

Yeah I know. It was short. But I promise Ill update with the Rumiko/Ryo battle soon! This was just a chapter tocheck up in my poor Naru-kun!

Oh adn THANKYOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED TO THE LAST CHAPTER! Especially Hatake Tsughi (One of my regular reviewers)who made an excellent point. Masashi Kishimoto doesnt make Hina-chan the badass that she really is. She started training WAAAAAY before anyone else (idk about Neji). She also was the only ninja who actually stood a chance against the Hyuuga prodigy ans she didnt have Kyuubi-chan to help her (No offense Naru-chan! Your awesome!). Thanks again Hatake Tsughi-san!

DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE ORDER OF THE STORIES PEOPLE!!! Im gonna leave it on my profile for a little longer for everybody who wants a say in what order i do them in.

Okay... bye bye!

-Tsunei-chan


	17. Chapter 17

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomenosai! I know, I know. I'm SUPER SUPER late with this update. But have mercy! I've been sick and absolutely swamped. High school is not that easy ya know. Plus I had to watch my best friend and brother perform my church. They sorta, in a way, praise danced (it only lasted like 1 minute but they still did good.). Also, I've been working no this chapter. I tried to make it longer but not too long. But enough of my chit chat. Here's what you've been waiting for. ROLL FILM! Lolz.

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 17

~*~*~*~

With another growl, Rumiko kicked the board that was slung across Hinata's body and pivoted. The large plank flew through the air only to be caught in her awaiting hand and pitted against Ryo's sword.

Ryo, who had been fighting a completely different battle, was a little worn out. That was good on her part.

Unfortunately, Rumiko had grabbed a poison-coated blade with her bare hand. As we speak, the deadly poison was cursing through her veins. But, thankfully this poison would not take full effect for a week if left untreated. And she knew the antidote. When she got a break, it would come in handy.

_'I just need a second,'_ she thought, formulating a plan in her head. She pulled her right foot forward and behind both of his legs. Ramming him with all of her body weight, she pushed him over her leg and kicked him with her opposite limb. As he went rolling on the floor, she jumped away and pulled a vile from a pocket in her shirt.

Inside the clear, glass vile was a pale blue liquid. Drinking or pouring over wound would be equally effective. Deciding to keep some just in case, Rumiko poured a miniscule amount on her left hand. It immediately began started to steam, showing that the healing was in commence.

However, while she treating her wound, her father had calculated a plan. His broad sword was replaced with his preferred senbon. As she replaced the top of the vile, Ryo sprang forward.

Being part Hyuuga, Rumiko had exceptional eyesight. Despite not having the Byakugan, she could still see slightly beyond 20/20 vision.

The Half Hyuuga thrust the plank at her father, batting away the opposing arms and legs coming toward her. She witnessed him toss the senbon needle toward her head, but she ducked and cut the chakra string by which it was connected.

Hinata's eyes widened. _'How did she see that without the Byakugan? ... Maybe…'_ She turned and crept toward the crouching Tomuro.

"Tomuro-nii-san," the heiress called softly, earning a glance in her direction. "I have a plan to help Rumiko-nee-chan."At his raised eyebrow, she continued. "I need your help and a lot of chakra."

With only a moment's hesitation, Tomuro nodded and turned to her. "What did you have in mind?"

Rumiko saw their exchange but ignored it, for fear of Ryo taking notice as well. Her plank still keeping her father at bay, she opted to buy them some time. That meant stalling him with conversation.

That also meant unearthing painful memories for them both.

"I can't believe you!" she growled while pinning his left arm with the piece of wood.

He looked at her with a look of genuine innocence and confusion. "What can you not believe, my daughter?" His expression would have made her feel bad, but the insane light was still lurking in his green eyes.

"_That_. This. If you are really so proud of my being your daughter, why are you trying to stop me from doing what's right?" Her glare softened slightly. "She's my family too, Tou-san."

Rumiko flinched when she saw the anger, sadness, and… hurt?- she saw in his eyes before being violently shoved to the floor. She blinked and Ryo had a kunai pressed against her throat.

"Don't EVER call those purple-eyed bastard traitors you family!" he growled in her ear. "They sent her to… to kill your uncle. Have you forgotten?"

"T-Tou-san…" She watched with wide eyes as a tear made its way down his face.

"I-I… I loved her. I… really thought she felt the same." He got a distant look in his eyes. His daughter knew he was going back to _that_ day.

The day her mother tried to kill her father.

* * *

Was that better? Longer? Not detailed enough? Feedback Please!!! I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEKENED! Even if I have to stay up ALL NIGHT!!

Okay you guys. You know the poll I gave on my profile? Yeah? Well, I'm leaving it up until the end of March. So VOTE VOTE VOTE! Act like this is the 2010 census. Lolz.

okay. I'm good now.

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	18. Chapter 18

Hola people! I know I kind of promised Friday, but I had a rough time that day. Just some plans falling through and unreliable people. So I was kind of disappointed and didn't feel like writing. But I have so... Enjoy!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 18

~*~*~*~

_Ryo huffed and puffed as he paced back and forth in the living room._

_A woman with pearly, white eyes that had no pupils and a braid of long raven hair down her back walked in and sighed. "Ryo-kun," she called._

_He glanced at her for a second. "What is it, Tsuki?"_

_Tsuki flinched slightly. He only took the "chan" from her name when he was truly upset. She sighed again before striding up to him and wrapping her arms around him. _

_"Gomen, Ryo-kun. Demo… what do you want me to do?" She pulled back and looked into his green eyes._

_The eyes she fell in love with._

_He sighed and looked away. "I suppose… there is nothing we can do." He sighed again before enveloping her in an embrace. "Gomenosai. I didn't mean to be angry at you. It's just…"_

_"You just want your daughter- our daughter- to be a great Hyuuga kunoichi, right?"_

_Ryo nodded, somewhat sheepishly. Tsuki giggled, cupped his cheek, and kissed his him. He blinked before returning the kiss._

_"Way to go, Nii-san."_

_Tsuki gasped and pulled away, blushing. Her fiancé rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "What do you want, Daisuke?"_

_Daisuke grinned, blue-green eyes twinkling with amusement under his dark bangs. "Well, it's kind of hard for me and Hitan-chan to sleep with all," he gestured to them with a smirk, "__**this**__ going on."_

_"Well, shouldn't you two be resting up? Don't you have a pregnant woman on your hands?" Tsuki asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"You'll need all the rest you can get, Otouto," Ryo whispered behind his hand. "Trust me. I went through it alre- OW!" He rubbed his head where his fiancé had just hit him. _

_Daisuke sweat dropped before turning back toward his hallway. "Ehe. Well, I'll just be goi-"_

_All three ninja turned at the sound of the piercing scream that rang throughout the small one-story house. Not a second had passed before Daisuke ran with a startled cry, "Hitan!!"_

_With the other couple on his heels, the younger Sanota flung the door open and instantly paled. His brother's stomach lurched and his soon-to-be-sister-in-law turned away in disgust._

_Hitan, the Hyuuga princess that had broken all of her clan's rules to marry Daisuke, lay on the bed she shared with her husband, a broad sword stuck through her chest and a knife in her swollen stomach. Blood matted her long, silky raven hair to her forehead over her still open lavender eyes._

_In the window above her stood a lean figure clad in black. Its cloak fluttered in the breeze as it regarded them with bored, hard silver eyes. There was no way to be able to tell the gender of the figure without hearing its voice. On its hip was a sheath, supposedly for the sword protruding Daisuke's beloved. A large shuriken was strapped to its back as well. _

_"My job here is done." The voice was clearly female. She turned to jump away, but barely dodged the kunai that was aimed for her throat._

_"You. Will. Die." _

_Ryo and Tsuki stared incredulously at the usually calm collected Daisuke who now had teeth bared and an inerasable glare glued to his face. He drew a sword, most likely from a seal under his clothes, and charged the murderous woman head on. The couple shared a glance before nodding in silent agreement. The female whisked out of the room as the male ran to assist his brother. _

_The woman put up a good fight as she withdrew the sword from Hitan's corpse and pitted it against Daisuke's. A split second later, she remembered that another man had been with him. _

_But a second was all that Ryo needed._

_He struck several kunai at her mid-section. Three made contact with her chest, one narrowly missing her heart. _

_She hissed and tried to shoot for the exit. But, her shirt and cloak were stuck to the wall. She stared with wide eyes as Daisuke thrust his sword through her heart and unmercifully twisted it. Her vision started to blur as she realized something. _

_Where had the woman that was with them gone?_

_Tsuki jumped through the window with another Hyuuga, a kunai pressed against his throat and another poking his back. "He says that the elders sent her." Her voice was so full of malice and venom that the male in her grasp whimpered hopelessly. _

_The female murderer smirked before quickly forming hand signs and holding a fist over her mouth. A blast of fire flew from her mouth and engulfed the entire room. _

_Ryo covered Tsuki and followed Daisuke as he ran for cover in the hallway. When they returned, the woman's body, as well as Hitan's corpse, was charred and the room was on fire. The walls started to squeal as they weakened._

_"Ryo, the baby!!" Tsuki screeched as she tied down the struggling male Hyuuga. He nodded and set off down another hallway, into a dark room. He pulled the wailing infant from her crib and wrapped her in a brown blanket. He sprinted back to Daisuke's room only to stop dead in his tracks and pale yet again. _

_On the floor of the burning room lay his younger brother with a slit throat. Blood was pouring from his wound and his brother almost lost the contents of his stomach. He then began to wonder how that had happened. But he did not have long, for a sword had made a wide arch and come down right beside him on the floor. _

_He spun around, holding on protectively to his daughter, to face Tsuki with a crooked sword positioned at him. He blinked._

_"Tsuki-chan. What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Ryo began to drag her out of the room but stopped when she took another swing at his head. He ducked and looked at her incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with you?!!!"_

_She looked at him with half-lidded, emotionless white eyes. Her skin was paler than normal, but he just thought it was due to seeing her soon-to-be-sister-in-law's bloody corpse. But her words said otherwise. "I must kill you now, Ryo-kun." _

_His green eyes widened. "N-Nani?!! What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Without bothering with a response, Tsuki sprinted toward him in a very unHyuuga-like way. Something was off, he knew. She had always prided in her perfect Hyuuga movements. _

_As he dodged, he noticed that the male Hyuuga that he had seen was nowhere to be found. Odd._

_Tsuki did an intricate series of turns and dips that ended up sweeping Ryo off of his feet. He landed with a thud on the wooden floor. She raised the sword high above her head and brought it down. He closed his eyes and held his daughter close to his chest. _

_He never felt anything. Ryo risked opening his eyes and blinked rapidly._

_Tsuki's arms were trembling, the sword hovering inches above his head. Her face was twitching repeatedly as she said, "Get out of here." _

_"Nani?"_

_"GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!!! BEFORE I KILL YOU!" _

_He scrambled to his feet and barely missed the swipe to his arm. Ryo tumbled out of the door and ran into the forest that surrounded the house. Miles away from the house, he collapsed from exhaustion and emotional overload. Tears fell down his face as he cradled his daughter to his chest in search of some kind of comfort. He gasped as a small hand reached out and touched his cheek. He looked down at her face._

_Her green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. She looked back before smiling and giggling softly. This made Ryo smile through his tears and laugh quietly along with her._

_"It's you and me now, my daughter. Me and my… Rumiko."_

* * *

So... How was that? I made it longer for you guys. Hope that made you happy! Now You finally know about Rumiko and Ryo's mother and fiance. Yes, she tried to kill him. Yes, there is a reason behind that. And yes, I will tell you during the father and daughter battle part 2.

So STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicas and chicos of !!! hope you didnt miss me too much. Im here to spread the joy that is a new chapter of Aishiteru, Hinata-chan. But Im also here to remind you guys that IF YOU HAVENT VOTED YET, YOURE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!! Well... now that Ive gotten that out of my system... Here you go!!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 19

~*~*~*~

Ryo blinked himself back into reality. From staring at the giggling, joyful face of his infant to gazing down at the frightened, worried face of his adult daughter. The blade against her neck eased up slightly as he focused on her.

"I… I can't."

Rumiko watched as her father dropped the kunai next to her head and stood. Her expression softened in worry.

"What can't you do, Tou-san?"

It was a ridiculous question, she knew. But she was determined to keep helping the others.

His green eyes, which had lost their insane light, shut tightly. Ryo took a shuttering breath before saying, "Kill my only daughter."

She smiled unintentionally at his words. "Why?"

A hand ran through his curly black hair as his eyes opened and glanced at her briefly before falling to the ground. "You are my only daughter… You are the only thing I have left."

A small tear slid down her cheek before Rumiko flung herself at him. "I love you, too, Tou-san."

He smiled and shed tear of his own.

Hinata, who was preparing to try a new jutsu to subdue him, blinked before looking back at an equally stunned Tomuro. He shrugged and she nodded before remembering something.

_'Did he say Tsuki? As in Tsuki Hyuuga? ... Oh! I read about her!"_

"Rumiko-nee-chan!"

Said woman turned her head.

"Did Ryo-san mention a Tsuki Hyuuga?"

She opened her mouth, but her father spoke first. "What do you know of Tsuki?"

Hinata paused, collecting her thoughts before looking at him with a small smile.

"Not much. But enough to know she tried to kill you."

~*~*~*~

"Have you seen this girl?"

The old woman shook her head before casually stalking down the street.

Sasuke sighed, trying to control his anger and frustration. A hand rested on his arm and he looked up, only to meet emerald eyes and a calming smile. He returned the smile before grabbing her hand and heading toward a shop nearby.

Sasuke and Sakura had taken the southern part of town, while Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru had taken the northern. Kakashi had the eastern and Kurenai had the western. While not having excellent tracking skills like the rest of the group, the two remaining chunin members of Team Kakashi began to show a photo of Hinata around Damaiyo City. They had gone through a considerable amount of people, seeing as they had only been there for a half an hour as most. It was very early morning of the fifth day. If they did not find Hinata and the antidote soon…

Sasuke shook his head. No. He could not even think about the possibility that they would fail. His best friends' lives were on the line. He would do everything in his power to-

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked up as Sakura bounded back over to him, an excited smile lighting her face. "Someone's seen her!"

The Uchiha smiled a very unSasuke-like smile before hurrying over to the stand she was taking him to. An old man nodded to him in greeting before turning to his pink-haired teammate with a dark glinting emotion in his eyes. Sasuke squinted but could not quite place it.

"You said you saw this girl, right sir?" Sakura flashed him a sweet smile.

He nodded, dark glint still present. "She went into a house a couple blocks down with a man." The ninja remained silent, but he did not continue.

"Are you going to tell us which house it is?" Sakura smiled again, but this time it was forced.

The old man shook his head, much to the kunoichi's annoyance.

"And why exactly won't you help us?" Her voice was strained with slight anger.

A lecherous grin spread across his face. "I need more of a… incentive, to help you out beautiful. If you know what I'm getting at."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as it clicked in his head.

Lust!

This creep was lusting for his gir- uh, his teammate. In front of him. His vision turned red.

Sharingan activated, the last Uchiha grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt and growled, "You will tell us what we want to know if you wish to live." It was low enough that Sakura could not understand, but loud enough to strike fear into the man's very core.

"T-Take a l-l-left at th-the end of th-this street and k-keep going un-until y-you a big, cream-colored house w-with a p-p-porch swing out front. Th-they went in th-there. Please don't hurt me!!"

Sasuke grunted and dropped him before snaking an arm around Sakura's waist. He glared at the man, but inwardly smirked as Sakura's face went red.

"She's mine. Don't look, and don't touch."

With that, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Well? good? Bad? In the Middle? The only way Ill know what you think is if you REVIEW PEOPLE!!! On another note, IF YOU DO NOT VOTE I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN! ... Well, probably not. But Ill be highly dissappointed. thats just as bad.... sorta. So vote and review. Can you do that for me?

Please and Thank you my friend!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	20. Chapter 21

Tada! I told you I'd have a chapter for you today! It may be a little short, but it's a chapter none the less.

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 20

~*~*~*~

Naruto Uzumaki's condition had only gotten worse over the last 3 days. He had horrible fever and he mostly slept. Whenever he tried to hold a conversation for too long, he would pass out. The nurses had to keep a constant watch over him. Considering everyone wanted to keep a tab on him in case he… They all knew it was bound to happen.

It was the morning of the fifth day.

The entire hospital knew Naruto since he had been in hospital so many times. They all dreaded him being brought down at such an early age. Not being able to fulfill his dream that he boasted to everyone he had ever met in his entire life.

Tsunade walked into his room softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was asleep.

He definitely was not. He was staring out the window with lidded, glazed and dull blue eyes. Her face saddened at the lack of happiness that they usually held.

"Hey Kiddo." She stood next to his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

He blinked and turned her way before smiling weakly. "Hey Kaa-san," he whispered hoarsely.

She forced a smile and cupped his cheek. "Are you hungry? I can get you some ramen."

The shinobi shook his head. "I'm not hungry, actually."

The Gondaime's eyes widened to full capacity before she excused herself out of the room. When she was in her confined office, she sank into her chair and sobbed. The boy would never give up ramen. Especially while being held in the hospital against his will.

She knew his time was coming. And she was helpless to stop it.

~*~*~*~

_"Where are you?"_

Kakashi's voice sounded through my ear radio. Sasuke and I had just given word that we knew of Hinata's whereabouts.

"A 2-story house, cream-colored, with a porch swing out front. Two blocks away from the large mayor's building."

We waited for all of 3 minutes before the rest of our team was assembled outside of the location of our Hyuuga friend. Kurenai nodded and I walked forward. Using my chakra, I touched the floor in front of the door. I spread my chakra throughout the house.

"In a room on the far4r side of the house, there are 4 people. That's it."

Sasuke quickly opened the door and we all snuck around to the entrance to a long hallway. The door creaked open and we crept down the long walkway. The room was completely wooden, one window and another door on the far side from where we could see from the position we were in. Kakashi opened the door and we all flooded into the room with various weapons present.

I blinked and shared a glance with the others in confusion.

Hinata was in the middle of the room, embracing a young looking woman with long black hair. A man with broad shoulders stood next to an older man that looked a lot like the young woman and they were both staring at us.

* * *

Well? How was that? OMG!!! It's the morning of the 5th day?

Will Ryo be willing to give up the antidote?

What will become of Rumiko, Tomuro, and Ryo?

Will Hinata make it back to her Naruto in time?

Well, I sure hope so!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	21. Chapter 22

Here's your next daily chapter. Enjoy peeps!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 21

~*~*~*~

"You guys! You found me!" I released Rumiko, who stepped next to the men and stared at my team. I quickly crossed the room to my fellow Konoha ninja.

"Eto, yeah we did." Sasuke eyed the 3 people warily, before turning his gaze to me. "Who are they? And why are you are here?"

I looked at him strangely before smiling happily. "They're my… extended family, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes widened full capacity and he turned to the others, who had similar expressions. He swung back to me with a million questions in his eyes. But when he looked at me, it seemed like he remembered something, and they died on his tongue. "Hinata-chan," he called softly. "You do know that today is the fifth day, don't you?"

This time my eyes widened. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. My whole world crashed down around me. My vision blurred with tears as I realized how much time I had wasted. No. I could still save Naruto.

Determination set in my eyes as I turned abruptly from the Uchiha and walked with confidence to Rumiko, Tomuro, and Ryo. The half Hyuuga's eyes were filled with worry as I stopped in front of her.

"Hinata-chan?" She asked.

"You never answered my question, Nee-chan."

She blinked green eyes at me. "What question?"

"If you would help me complete my mission? My friend… is dying and I need the antidote to save him. Will you help me?"

She smiled before nodding. A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back at her father, silently what was wrong. He mumbled an "Excuse us" before pulling her over to the side.

I looked to Tomuro, but he shrugged in confusion. After I sighed, my gaze caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura staring at me intently. I smiled reassuringly at them, hoping I would also convince myself that things would be okay.

Rumiko and Ryo returned seconds later. The young woman sported a triumphant smile while her father's face held with a defeated look. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small vial with a pale blue liquid in it.

I smiled widely when she set it carefully in my hand. She laughed when I hugged her tightly. I was about to head back to my team before I remembered something.

"Would… Would you like to come with us?"

Rumiko's eyes widened and, from the corner of my eye, I saw Ryo frown. "T-To… Konoha?"

I nodded. "Our Gondaime Hokage will understand your story and welcome you with welcome arms." At least, I hoped so. But I had a feeling that I was telling the truth. Tsunade-sama wouldn't turn ex-members of the village away.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the Konoha ninja. Tomuro followed behind, obviously not about to let her go without him. Ryo hung back a bit, but finally followed as well.

Without letting go of Rumiko's appendage, I looked Kakashi in the eye and stated, "They're coming with us."

Without waiting for a reply, I tugged the half Hyuuga in the direction of the door, not turning back to see if they were coming as well.

The entire way I followed Rumiko and Tomuro out of Damaiyo City, I thought of how idiotic I was. I had completely wrapped myself up in this new situation, having no regard of the time that was slowly slipping away.

My face must have showed the anguish I felt because Sakura touched my arm and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled a small smile in return. I'm so glad she came along. She can calm anybody down. Well, except her own self. No wonder Sasuke loves her.

I giggled at the last thought and she gave me a look asking "What's funny Hyuuga?" but I dismissed with a shake of my head. Things were going to be okay.

At least, I hoped so.

* * *

Well? Review people!


	22. Chapter 23

Hola! Sorry I was gone so long! I was sick. The good thing was I got outta school for a whole week!... But then I had a heck of a lotta homework to make up... But anyways! Chapter 22. Here ya go guys!

Oh, and since I haven't said it in a while; I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Well, I do own Rumiko, Ryo, and Tomuro. But other than that, nope.

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 22

~*~*~*~

I felt terrible. My head was killing me and my body ached even though I'd only been sitting in a bed for the past 4 days. My eyes felt so heavy with sleep, that I had no doubt that I would fall asleep at any minute.

The only problem was that I was sure I wouldn't be able to wake back up.

The staff at the hospital all knew I was doing badly. I could tell. The way they treated me was different. Even the people that thought I was the Kyuubi were being sincerely nice to me. Wow. All it took was for me to be on my death bed? Why didn't I think of that before?

Tsunade had to know that my time was almost up. Every time she came in to see me, her face would fill with so much sorrow, it would make me feel bad for being about to... But she only let that happen when she thought I wasn't looking. But I always was. I wanted to be able to remember her face when I…

No. I refuse to think that way. I have the utmost confidence that Hinata will come through for me. I just need to be more patient.

~*~*~*~

"Hinata, are you okay?"

I didn't know how to answer Sasuke. I had let all of the time I had to save my most important person slip away without giving it a second thought. I had promised my family a false promise of a home in Konoha. On top of all of that, I hadn't had any sleep in the past 4 days. So, to keep him from worrying, I nodded my head and forced a smile. My problems would have to wait until I got this antidote to Naruto. If I don't…

No. I will not think like that. I must believe that I will make to him in time. He has to make it through this. I have to be able to witness him fulfill his ultimate dream. I have to be able to go on a mission with him again; show him how much I've improved. I have to be able to… tell him how I feel.

That last thought pumped enough adrenaline into my veins to wipe all of my fatigue from my face, leaving only determination in its wake.

~*~*~*~

Naruto had been staring out his window for the past 5 minutes, staring at the street below, completely silent. I was starting to worry about if his condition was affecting his voice. But that suspicion was quickly thrown aside when he spoke to me.

"Kaa-san," he called.

Even though he was close to being lost to me, it still made me smile when he said that. "Yes, Sweetie?"

He turned toward me with such sadness in his eyes that it made me want to cry. "What… What do you think Hinata-chan thinks of me?"

I blinked in surprise. What kind of question was that? "Why do you want me to tell you?"

He shrugged slightly; I could tell it caused him pain. "I … I wanted to know before… Well, you know…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," I said sternly, making look up at me in shock. "You will NOT speak like that."

He blinked. "Demo, Kaa-san-"

"No. No ifs, ands, of buts about it. If you're going to talk like that, wait until I'm not present. I will not listen to you of all people give up like that."

He nodded slowly. I sighed and hugged him gently. He let out a breath of relief and relaxed into my touch.

"Gomenosai, Kaa-san."

~*~*~*~

"Rumiko-nee-chan."

I turned to my half cousin. "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, you never told me how to apply the antidote."

I blinked before laughing sheepishly. "Oh, right. Sorry about that." Then I explained to her the different ways to apply the only antidote to my family's poison. "Drinking or pouring over the wound is both the same amount affective. It's better if the wound is fresh. But in your case, drinking would probably be the better solution."

She nodded before jumping ahead to talk to a shinobi with silver hair. As soon as she left, my father appeared next to me.

"Tou-san?"

He glanced at me for a second. But that's all I needed. I saw the nervousness, the hesitance, and the hatred in his eyes. He was really not into going back to Konoha. I understood why he would be nervous to return. I mean, if Hinata had read about my Kaa-san, then why wouldn't it be possible for them to know about us as well? If they thought we were only coming back to "disrupt" their clan again, would they react accordingly?

Those thoughts haunted me. Then, all too soon, I saw the gates that led to Konoha in the near distance.

~*~*~*~

I coughed into my hand. My head started to spin. The last thing I saw was Tsunade's panicked face as I noticed myself falling. Then, I felt that everything was about to go dark. I only had one thought echoing through my head.

_'Hinata-chan... Gomenosai...'_

* * *

OMG! They're at the gates of Konoha! Will Hinata make it in time?

Will Naruto be able to telll her how he feels if she does?

How will Tsunade react to hearing about Rumiko and Ryo?

Will I ever be able to actually ever update on time?!

We'll never know. ...Well, maybe we will know the 1st 3. XD

But until then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	23. Chapter 24

GOMEN GOMEN GOMENOSAI!!! I'm So super sorry that it took me this long to update. But there's good news! It's getting closer to the end. Only a couple more chapters left. So... Enjoy!

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 23

"Hmm?"

The jounin at the desk next to the gates squinted into the distance, where he saw figures speeding toward him at a very frantic pace. "Hey, Kiko, check this out."

"What do you mean, Shojo?" His female partner followed his line of vision before letting out a sigh. "Oh, that's just Kakashi, Kurenai, and their teams. Demo… They are moving kind of fast…"

Kiko jumped over the desk and moved toward the open gates. With a gasp, she leapt back right before being trampled by a girl with long black hair and a purple jacket. The girl kept running at the same speed, followed by a girl with pink hair and a boy with oddly styled hair shaped like a… chicken? She breathed out a breath of relief when Kakashi stopped in front of her. He was followed by Kurenai, a wild looking boy, a dog, and 3 other ninja that she had never seen before. Apparently they were no threat to the village. Although, the older man kept looking around with a weird emotion in his eye.

"Kiko-san," the silver haired man greeted with an eye smile.

"K-Kakashi-san, may I ask what just happened?"

He sighed. "I guess Tsunade-sama didn't inform the entire staff of ninja."

Kiko's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Nani?"

He sighed yet again. "All will be explained soon. But now Kurenai and I have to get to the hospital immediately."

Left. Right. Down this street. Over this house. Without slowing, I reminded myself of the directions to the hospital. I was well aware of Sakura and Sasuke, who were trailing behind me. But I paid them no mind.

The only thing on my mind was Naruto.

When I came to the last turn and saw the hospital getting close, I added an extra burst of adrenaline to my system. The small distance that was between me and the tall building was closed within a few seconds. I burst through the doors, not once breaking my stride or speed, and sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to Naruto's room.

213. 214. 215.

Here it is. Room 216. Without even thinking, my hand reached out and flung the door to the side. Then my hand flew up to my mouth as I gasped.

Naruto was passed out in Tsunade's arms. The beautiful blue eyes I had been waiting for were closed, and the tanned skin I had come to love was pale and sickly looking. Tsunade's face was white as a ghost, tears running down her cheeks and landing on his chest below. She turned, just noticing me, and shook her head.

I almost fell to my knees. I almost let out a scream. I almost cried my heart out. I almost gave up.

Almost.

With a newfound determination, I crossed the room in 3 strides and pulled Tsunade back from his limp body. After retrieving the vial from my pocket, I raised my hand and took a deep breath.

SMACK.

It brought tears to my eyes to have to hit my Naruto-kun, but I had to wake him up so he could drink the medicine.

As soon as the sharp sound had emitted from his cheek, his eyes opened in fear. I gasped and all but dove into his chest. I almost stayed that way, to savor the moment. But I reminded myself that I was on a time schedule.

With only a moment's hesitation, I gripped the vial's top and ripped it off with my teeth before spitting it across the room. "Naruto, you have to drink this."

His eyes were unfocused, letting me know that I only had his attention for a few moments more. He nodded his head slightly before looking in the direction of the antidote.

I lifted it to his lips and tipping it slowly. When he made a gurgling sound, I tilted it back into the bottle. "Naruto?" He continued to cough and sputter for a second, then went quiet. "Naruto?" He didn't respond. With an unintentional growl, I poured some of the potion into my mouth and tilted his head toward me. After taking a deep breath through my nose, I brought his lips to mine.

The sensation was soft and smooth; nice and warm. Although he was unconscious, I felt that he was feeling this just as much as I was. But I had to cut the moment short. Using my hand, I pried his lips open and let the antidote leak into his mouth. Then I pushed both of our heads back, allowing it to travel down his throat. He made a small whimper-like sound, but was fine otherwise. When I could no longer feel the liquid in his mouth, I pulled back, closing his mouth in case there was any excess liquid. Then I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Tears formed in my eyes. _'I failed. He's… He's dead!'_ For the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to weep, not caring who was around to see me cry. My arms curled around his torso and my face buried itself into his chest. I sobbed so loud I was no longer aware of the presence that was with me already, or the ones that were just arriving.

"… My God," I heard Sasuke mutter as Sakura gasped. A sob escaped her and I heard the ruffling of clothing. Without having to look, I knew that Sasuke had his arms around her.

_'Well, at least Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan will be able to be with the one they love,'_ I thought. After releasing a shuddering breath, I lifted my head to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

My eyes closed and I let more tears escape from under my eyelids. My mission had failed. My nindo, to never go back on my word, had been broken. My most important person, my reason for wanting to become a stronger kunoichi, was gone. Along with him went my confidence, my strength, my drive, and my heart. My sobs returned, louder than before, shaking my entire body.

Then I felt arms around me and a hand rubbing my back. With a sharp gasp, I shot up and found myself staring into open, beautifully sky blue eyes. They were twinkling with happiness and concern.

"N… Naru…to..kun?"

* * *

So... How was that?

Good? Bad? In the middle?

I need feedback!

An I WILL UPDATE ONTIME NEXT WEEK!!! There will only be like 2-3 chapters.

So until then peeps!

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


	24. Chapter 25

I'm back peeps! With a new adn FINAL chapter. I made sure to maek this one extra long. Hope I did a good job for you.

* * *

Aishiteru, Hinata-chan

Chapter 24

"N… Naru…to…kun?"

Naruto smiled and rubbed her back once more. "Yeah, Hinata-chan. It's me."

If possible, the number of tears Hinata had shed multiplied as she latched onto him. She sobbed heavily, her cries so loud they drowned out everyone else. This in turn made every other ninja look up in alarm before doing a double take. The same thought ran through all of their heads.

_'Naruto's alive!'_

"Shh, Hinata. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time." Naruto closed his eyes and let tears run from under his eyelids. He had heard what she had whispered in his ear. No one had ever loved him with the emotion that had leaked out of her words. He knew that she loved him way more than a friend.

And he knew that he felt the exact same way.

_'Arigatou, Kami-sama. For giving me a second chance at life… With the one I love.'_

Hinata had similar thoughts running through her head. _'Arigatou, Kami-sama! Domo Arigatou! I knew that you wanted him to live! It's not nearly his time. Also… Arigatou for not letting him leave me. I need him so much.' _She lifted her head slightly and, through blurry eyes, saw the tears streaming down his cheeks, which were starting to return to their normal color. The young Hyuuga detached an arm from around him to reach it up and wipe the tears off of his cheek. His eyes flicked open.

She smiled slightly and he returned it, somewhat sadly. She took a deep breath.

"Did… Did you hear what I said?"

He nodded and smiled brighter before pulling her closer.

"… And what are you going to do about it?"

He grinned her favorite foxy grin and she felt her heart swell. "Well, Aishiteru mo (1) so," he pulled her so that their noses were touching, "I think I'm going to do this."

Then his lips were on hers.

Her body melted into his and her arms wrapped around his neck as his tightened around her back. The kiss was sweet and tender; small but passionate. After parting, they looked into each others' eyes with such love that the other ninja smiled at their happiness. They would have stayed like this forever.

But time was not on their side today.

"Well, well, well," Kakashi drawled form the door. The two looked up but remained in the other's arms. "Looks like we arrived at the right time." He looked to Naruto and Hinata on the bed then to Sasuke and Sakura on the floor in the corner. The pink haired girl was completely covered by the Uchiha boy. "Kurenai, what do you make of this?"

The genjutsu specialist walked past him and looked pointedly at her only female student. "I think… that my pupil has finally found her confidence. And possibly something else."

She smiled at Hinata and the Byakugan user returned it brightly. Then her gaze turned to the three people that stood just outside the door, the female smiling at her fondly. "Rumiko-nee-chan," she called before turning toward her love. "Naruto-kun, I have to take care of my family."

He smiled before releasing her. She gave him a peck on the cheek and stood, then crossed the room. The young Sanota was tugged in by her arm, the two men following.

"This," Hinata said gesturing to the woman, "is Rumiko, my half cousin."

There were a large amount of gasps heard around the room. To her surprise, the only that did not was the Gondaime Hokage.

"You are Sanotas, are you not?" she asked, her brown eyes shining with wisdom.

The older man's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded nonetheless. "We… would like permission to… stay here," he announced, ignoring his daughter's worried stare.

The Hokage paused, considering, but after glancing at the pleading look on Hinata's face, she nodded.

Rumiko's face lit up as she squealed and jumped into Tomuro's arms. He chuckled and squeezed her. Her father, however, looked nervous. Tsunade immediately took notice and understood why.

"You sir," she called, catching his attention. "May I ask your name?"

He hesitated, but said, "Ryo Sanota."

She nodded. "Would you mind coming down to my office for a minute, Ryo-san? I have a matter that should be discussed with you privately."

He nodded with some confidence, though he was nervous still. Rumiko noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and waved her off. "You should stay here and learn your way around the village if we're going to be staying here."

She nodded and smiled as he left the room behind Tsunade.

"So, Naruto-kun," Hinata started," how do you feel?"

He shrugged. "I feel fine, I guess. Although, a kiss would make me feel much _much_ better." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, leaned forward, and pecked his lips lightly. After witnessing his wide grin, she asked, "Do you think Tsunade-sama will let you walk around the village yet?"

"Probably not," he pouted.

She smiled before rubbing his cheek lovingly. She then turned to her half cousin. "Rumiko-nee-chan, Tomuro-nii-san, I think we may have to postpone our grand tour of Konoha. How about I just show you the main places you will need to know?" They nodded and smiled. "Naruto-kun, do you mind if I take them out for a minute?"

He put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "Hmmm… I don't know…" She pouted and batted her eyelashes. He sighed. "Fine, fine. Just be back soon so I can have another kiss."

She giggled before gesturing for the older couple to follow her out of the door.

Naruto had noticed that Sakura and Sasuke had snuck out during his… private time with Hinata. As did all the others. But he didn't mind. He had a lot to think about.

_'I have a wonderful, beautiful girl that loves me, a loving Kaa-san, and teammates that care for me like a sibling. I've managed to survive one of the most difficult times in my entire life. But only with the aid of my new family.' _He paused his train of thought and smiled. _'Family. I have a family now. They may not be blood related, but they love me just the same. Now that I know that my parents really did love me, it makes it all the more great that I have other people to give all of my love to that will be able to cherish it in their hearts.' _

He looked out the window to his left. Down below, he saw the most important person in his life leading her other family around the village. A warm smile lit up his face, hoping that Kami-sama would do as much for her as he had done for him.

But what he didn't know was that Hinata already knew that she had her blessing. And she could feel it staring at her from the window above.

~*A Week Later*~

"Naruto!"

Naruto's head whipped around, soon followed by his body and Hinata, who he was latched onto at the moment.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru."

The spiky haired genius walked up with the blonde florist at his heels. "I heard you got out of the hospital today."

He nodded. "Yeah. Kaa-san just wanted to keep me to see if there were any other traces of the poison in my system. But there's nothing!"

Ino smiled before wrapped an arm around Shikamaru's and hugging it.

"Are you guys… together?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk to match.

With a small pink blush and smile, both nodded. "Are you?" After they nodded, high fives were passed around in celebration. "We should double date sometime!" Ino announced. "How about at the fireworks show tonight?"

Naruto shrugged. "If it's okay with Hina-chan, I'm all for it." Said girl blushed before nodding and smiling broadly up at him.

"Hina-chan, eh?" Ino grinned. "Well, Naruto, you know us girls." She let go of Shikamaru to grab hold of Hinata's hand. "We have to prepare for our date with time to spare. So… Ja ne!"

With that, Ino took off toward the Hyuuga estate with its young heiress in tow. "Hey, bring back my girlfriend, Ino!!"

Shikamaru chuckled and his girlfriend's antics. "Does it feel weird to call her that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sort of. Just because I'm not used to it yet." He paused. "So… you up for a little cloud watching until the show?" They grinned at each other before setting off to the Hokage monument to wait for their special girls.

Naruto sighed. "How long does it take to get dressed for a fireworks show?" He had been anxious to see Hinata all day and her being late had not helped anything. After cloud watching, the boys had split up to change out of there ninja gear. Naruto now wore a pair of comfortable blue jeans, orange t-shirt with a white swirl on it, a black jacket, and black tennis shoes. Shikamaru had on a pair of black jeans, a green t-shirt with a brown question mark on it, a brown jacket, and green tennis shoes.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Patience, Naruto. Girls take a long time to do everything that involves beauty. But they should be here so-"

"Shika-kun!"

He smirked. "Now, what did I tell you?"

Both males turned around to greet their girls. But stopped in their tracks, jaws dropped.

The girls looked fabulous, to say in the least.

Ino wore a blue midriff tube top and a dark blue jean mini skirt. Her hair had been let down and pinned away from her face by blue and purple hair clips. Her tennis shoes were blue and purple while her jewelry was a mix of the two colors.

Hinata wore a purple off the shoulder top with a black belt around her waist. Her black jeans reached down to her purple and black tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with two tendrils framing her face. For an added bonus, she had Ino experiment with makeup. Since she had never before worn it, it added color to already beautiful face. Or so Naruto thought.

"… Hi," the Hyuuga heiress greeted shyly.

Naruto blinked before coughing nervously. He flashed her a grin and caught her in his arms. "You look even prettier than you normally do," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed, but giggled nonetheless. Hinata noticed Ino and Shikamaru already heading toward the tall tree that stood proudly behind them. "Ano, Naruto-kun…"

"… Oh! Yeah, maybe we should get over there so we can," he wound an arm around her waist, "finish our first date properly."

She smiled warmly and leaned against him as he led her toward what was beyond the tree. In front of it was a blanket big enough to seat at least twelve people. Naruto and Shikamaru had thought that it would be big enough to give both couple enough privacy. On the grass next to it sat a big picnic basket.

_'Wow,'_ Hinata thought. _'They really thought this out.'_

Naruto sat them down on the left side; opposite of the other couple's chosen spot. He opened the basket and took out 2 bowls with plastic wrapping over them. Hinata peered into it curiously.

Ramen.

She giggled softly. She should have known. "Ramen, Naruto-kun?"

He blinked. "Nani? It's just not the same without ramen. Demo," he reached in again, "I remember what you said your favorite food was so…"

He brought out a wrapped plate of cinnamon rolls. Her eyes widened before she glomped him and kissed his cheek. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun!!"

He chuckled as she ripped off the covering and bit into one of the rolls. "Mmmm…" She looked up in surprise. "Oh, gomen. Would you like one Naruto?"

He laughed then shook his head. She blinked when his hand shot out and clasped around her wrist. "I'd like a bite of yours, if you don't mind." She blushed as he brought her hand to his mouth and took a big bite. When he pulled back, he laughed.

"You are too cute, Hinata."

She smirked mischievously. "Oh, really?" When he nodded, she did something he would not expect from her. Ever. "Oh, Naru-kun. You have some icing on you cheek."

He looked down and tried- but failed- to see the icing. "Could you get it for me, Hina-chan?" he pouted.

She grinned before nodding and moved in closer. "Ano, Hinata, don't you need a nap-!!" He recoiled; hand on his cheek and a red blush covering his face. She had licked the icing off of his face. He hadn't known his Hinata could be so bold.

"I… uh… you…"

She laughed so hard that tears sprung to her eyes. Then he got closer, a gleam in his eye. "Ano… Naruto-kun?" He darted in and kissed her, tongue gliding over her teeth but never going any further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Neither of them noticed themselves falling back onto the blanket until Hinata's back hit the ground, Naruto completely covering her. They parted and laughed. Then a loud crack filled the air. Both looked up just in time to witness the first firework go off in the sky.

"Sugoi (2)," Hinata whispered after they sat up. She sagged against him as his arms wrapped around her and he leaned against the tree. "It's beautiful, Naruto."

He grinned. "But not as beautiful as you."

She giggled and snuggled up closer to him, breathing in his scent. "I'm so glad Ino drug me off today. It was fun; talking to someone who has no idea about dating the person they've loved, but loving every second of it."

He chuckled, blushing slightly when she said she loved him already. He sighed and pulled her closer. "…Aishiteru, Hinata-chan. I never want you to forget that."

She twisted in his arms to face him. "I won't. And you better not forget that Aishiteru either." They both smiled and she pecked his lips before turning back.

As they watched the colorful display of lights overhead, shared a few laughs with Shikamaru and Ino, both thought of how lucky they were. They both secretly thanked Rumiko for poisoning him, because if she hadn't, they wouldn't have confessed to each other. And they wouldn't have what they had now.

"Hinata…"

The fireworks had finished and Shikamaru and Ino had gone to see their parents. Naruto decided to walk Hinata home since he knew her father wouldn't want her out that late.

"Yes, Naruto?" Although she didn't want to go home yet, she was happy that they got to spend so much time together.

"… I-"

"Hinata-sama! Hiashi-sama requests your presence!"

Hinata sighed. "I'll be there in a minute, Neji-nii-san!" She shook her head before looking toward her love. "Now, what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

He paused, but then shook his head. "It's not important, Hina-chan." He pecked her cheek. "You should get in there. Hiashi doesn't like to wait." With that he headed down the street, but paused. "Oh, and tell Neji that I'm coming to get you in the morning so we can hang out. He probably wouldn't take to kindly to me just showing up at your door step." After earning a giggle from Hinata, he watched with a grin as she walked inside. When she was out of sight, he frowned and started down the road.

_'I couldn't. I just couldn't. What am I gonna tell her? "Hey Hinata, I've got the worst demon that has ever walked the earth housed in my stomach"? Yeah, that's a great way to end a relationship before it even started.'_

**'You know you'll have to tell her sometime, Kit.'**

He sighed. _'Yeah, I know Kyuubi. But… not yet. I'm gonna wait it out until she absolutely has to know. Until then, I'm just gonna have a wonderful time with the most wonderful girl in the world.'_ His sulky mood shifted into a giddy one as he grinned all the way home.

What the blonde shinobi didn't know was that that time was coming much more quickly than he expected.

~*the end*~

1. Aishiteru mo: I love you too

2. Sugoi: Amazing

* * *

...So? Good? Bad? Did I do good for the last chapter before the end of my 1st fanfic?

Oh, and just to stop the confusion, there WILL be a sequel. I've already got it planned out! But I've got some other projects I'm working on first. It might be a while before I actually do it. Lolz. So Please review people. I want to hear your thoughts!! And check out my BBRae story "Our Mirrored Future".

ja ne,

-Tsunei-chan


End file.
